Deep Down Below
by Tazmy
Summary: McKay and Teyla find themselves in a ghost story. Team and Friendship. Some Whumping. COMPLETE!
1. 10,100 years ago

**Short prologue. Longer chapters.**

_Well, here goes another story. It's very difficult to write, but I'm hoping it is worth the effort. Please let me know what you think. I'm going to start out posting once or twice a week. The prologue is short, but subsequent chapters are much longer._

_Different parts were betad/edited by different people including DJ, angw, sholio and a few anonymous folks. Remaining errors are mine.  
_

_Title: Deep Down Below_

_Genre: Mystery/Suspense (Ghost story)_

_Warnings: Some Language, This story is a style guinea pig so expect some style changes throughout._

_Spoilers: Critical Mass and anything before that._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis. This is done for fun._

**Prologue**

It was late autumn when the ancient city was put to rest, nearly ten thousand years ago. It fell into the depths of the ocean, where it began a long slumber. Abandoned by its people, it waited for the day when it would once again rise.

Nearly one hundred years before that, lost in the bowels of Atlantis, for that was what this magnificent place was called, one man's heart was shattered into a thousand pieces. He held the corpse of his late love while he wept onto her lifeless chest.

Once his tears had run dry and his body stopped trembling, the wretched soul came to his feet. He took a seat at a musical device, an instrument he had crafted for his dearest partner. His fingers fell onto the keys and he played her favorite song as a final farewell.

When the Lanteans finally found her body, pale skinned and cold against the ship's metal, they began a search for her widower. But he was nowhere to be found. A short time later, the lights stopped turning on along the corridor, and not a day after that, the room in which she had died sealed itself closed, refusing to open for anyone.

After years of fiddling with the equipment, even the best engineers could not fix the mysterious failures. It was as though the whole section had died with her.

It was a cold winter's day, just years after the city had resurfaced, that a stranger arrived in the buried section. Although he set to work to once again bring power to the lifeless area, a beautiful machine soon distracted him. His fingers traced against the keys, and a nostalgic smile crossed his face as music filled the room.

Night fell upon the shimmering ocean. The scientist continued to fiddle with the instrument and then once again with the city's wires. Not privy to this dark tale, he had no idea just how magnificent it was that the lights above him flickered to life.

END PROLOGUE 


	2. Wandering

**Chapter One**

When Atlantis returned to the surface after many millennia in wait, strangers occupied the city. Among their number was a certain woman of great beauty and strength. Her name was Teyla Emmagan, daughter of Tagan, and leader of the Athosian people. She was a strong warrior, offering assistance to the weak and noble, and comfort to the pained and lost. But today within her heart, there was little room for consolation.

She stood on a pier, her arms dangling over the sides. Her sorrowful gaze was hidden behind a sweet smile. Below her, the ocean ripples gleamed against the setting sun. She stood on that pier, staring into the endless sea until her weaknesses overcame her. She coughed gracefully at first but soon was gasping while trying to clear her throat. Once the fit had ceased, she lowered herself unto the metal plating, leaning her head against the bulkhead.

"Are you okay?" Colonel John Sheppard, the knight of this dark tale, came by her side. His tone full of worry, he laid a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I am fine, thank you."

"You don't sound it."

Indeed, Teyla's breathing was still rash and short. Her skin was a shade paler than the white scrubs that hugged her skin.

"I take it Dr. Beckett has sent you in search of me?"

"He doesn't like it when people leave the infirmary without an all clear. You know that."

Her breathing settled as she pushed herself onto her feet, swaying slightly against the weakness in her knees. "I was never one for being coddled. Dr. Beckett means well, but the infirmary always leaves me a bit…claustrophobic. I was in need of air."

"Fair enough. But judging by those flushed cheeks, I think it's time we returned."

And so the soldier led her back through the corridors of Atlantis and into the infirmary, where an angry Scot had taken to exasperated sighs and lecturing stares. He was so rapt in talking to Dr. Rodney McKay, that he didn't notice the heroine's arrival. Teyla slipped obediently back into the bed, as Sheppard waited for an opening to inform the doctor that his wayward patient had returned.

The Scot was waving an empty prescription bottle in the air. His thick accent only added to the nagging. "What do you mean you've finished the whole bottle, Rodney? There were twenty pills in there."

"Yes, and so the reasonable explanation is that I took twenty of them. You gave them to me a while back."

"Two months ago."

"Look, I leave the voodoo part of this up to you. You hand me the medicine, I go to my quarters, and I feel better in the morning. Is that not the way that this is supposed to work?"

"Well, lad, you do the math. Twenty pills in two months, that's an average of one migraine every three days."

"I'm happy to see that the basic arithmetic hasn't escaped you. Now, as I understand it, you've run all the scans you needed to and decided that nothing was wrong other than some stress. Unless you have a magic wand that will fix everything, or you're changing your diagnosis, you can just hand me some more Midrin so I can stop seeing these annoying little dots everywhere."

"Aye, I'll give you your medicine, if that's what you want. But I'm placing you on restricted duty until further notice."

That was the knight's cue. He stepped forward, his arms crossed in mock aggravation. "What's this, Carson? You pulling my whole team out from under me?"

"Colonel Sheppard. I dinna see you come in." The Scot's eyes immediately drifted to fall upon Teyla, whose brown irises were now hidden behind closed lids. When he spoke again, his voice was gentle. "I see you got her back here in one piece."

"Yeah, she didn't exactly look well, though. How's she doing?"

"Not so great I'm afraid." The doctor's expression softened as he leaned closer to the three, his voice now a light whisper. "Her injuries are healing up nicely, but the subsequent illness has taken its toll. Truth be told, she should be recovering faster than she is. She's been through a lot the last year. You all have. I think it might be weighing her down. Give it a few days and maybe she'll be up and about."

The unlikely friends exchanged sad glances. If they had lived anywhere but this secluded planet, they might never have given each other a second thought. But all of these strangers that had come to dwell in the Ancient city had built a surrogate family together, and a friendship that would last through even the darkest times.

And these three men were all good friends of the heroine Teyla. They had each taken turns, visiting her in the infirmary. They made sure she had things to read, people to talk to, and a general feeling of comfort.

No one talked to her about the incident that had landed her here nearly two weeks ago.

It is at this time that the narrator must interrupt herself in order to introduce the hero. In truth, she has already mentioned him once or twice, but failed to give him the stunning introduction he so adamantly desired. He is not, perhaps, the most valiant among the new Lanteans. He is not, say, the most robust among them. He is not, by any means, amiable. But he would be the first to point out that his vast intellect more than qualifies him for the heroic role. Still, it is his purity in heart that most interests this humble narrator. Having said this, I return you to the story with the promise of no more interruptions.

It was the hero who spoke next.

"She was distracted. That's how she got separated and ended into this whole mess in the first place. Ever since that old lady died…"

"Charin." The benign doctor provided the name with a solemn undertone.

"Yeah, her. Ever since she died, Teyla has seemed distant."

"I don't know, Rodney, she seemed a bit down before that to me." Sheppard turned slightly, his eyes falling upon her loveliness, before turning back. "I get the feeling she's been holding a lot in lately."

"Aye, well, just let her rest for now. As for you," and the doctor turned to the hero with an admonishing glare, "I mean it. Light duty until you get some of that stress out of your system. And if I were you," and now he turned to the knight, "I'd take advantage of the break. With all the hell you all have experienced, it's only a matter of time before one of you has an aneurysm."

And so it was that the flagship team of Atlantis was given a much-needed break from the toil of everyday life in the Pegasus Galaxy. But what the chief medical doctor failed to note was that one did not have to leave the city to find trouble.

SGA

This dark tale truly begins days later, when Teyla was finally released from the infirmary, despite her pale features. Both she and McKay were still on light duty, so she took to wandering the corridors for entertainment. With each step her mind drifted to a far-off place.

She was aware that something did not feel right about her life, about the way she sighed each evening. It was as though an unexpected sorrow had come upon her, refusing to lift. Charin had been a great, wise elder that had comforted her in times of need. But now that her mentor was gone, there were few that knew her inner turmoil. For Teyla was a leader and a warrior, both of which required her to always appear strong.

She made her way through the empty hallways, glad for the serenity that came with being alone and away from the anesthetic smell of the hospital ward. She continued down an aimless path, hardly noting which turns she made.

The sound of a soft melody beckoned from a ways down, and she shifted her course to investigate the strange sound.

The music crescendoed the closer she came. A shiver moved down her spine, and she wrapped her arms around herself as if to drive the sudden cold away. But the beauty within the piece was undeniable and she continued forward until she could see a familiar figure before an Ancient device. His back was unusually straight as his body moved with the spirit of the notes.

When the music died down into a quiet whisper, she approached her friend. "That was amazing."

So startled was Dr. McKay at hearing her voice, that the next note was from his fingers crashing against the metallic keys. "Teyla! I um…" he spun around to face the heroine, clearly abashed by her sudden appearance. "I uh… I didn't realize you were there."

"I was out for a walk when I heard your playing. I am sorry, I should not have intruded."

"No, it's okay. I just…" It was hard to tell by the embarrassment painted across his countenance that McKay was actually a very arrogant man. He had a gigantic ego that one galaxy could not contain. But Teyla had witnessed the hero's bravery and gentleness as well. Although she was surprised to find him playing a moving tune, she would never have doubted his heart capable.

"You do not have to explain yourself, Dr. McKay."

An awkward silence followed. The heroine had, after all, just come across his well hidden-secret. She had the choice to turn back, but she found herself speaking, once again.

"I do not think I have heard this instrument before. It was made by the Ancestors?"

Now, McKay was a geek, so the question served its purpose. He shoved aside his humiliation and began one of his famous super-speed explanations.

"I don't know what it is exactly, I just found it a few days ago when we were repairing the power problems in the area. It's kind of like a piano back at home, but the sound from it is just amazing. I had to tweak it a little of course."

"I must admit, Dr. McKay, that I would not have taken you for a musician."

"Me? Oh, yeah, I always wanted to be a concert pianist, actually. Of course, that dream was squashed early on." The sorrow in his eyes did not go unnoticed, and the warrior placed a comforting hand on his back. He shied away from the touch, looking up at her in a desperate move to keep his pain hidden. "What about you? Beckett says you have quite the voice."

"I do enjoy singing. It is strange though…" Another cold chill passed through her as she stared at the instrument, and all her feelings of loneliness bubbled closer to the surface.

"What is?"

"That we are teammates and we do not even know those hobbies which we share. We have fought together in battle and as such you are among my closest friends. Yet there is little that I know about you even after two years."

The scientist shrugged, beginning to play a much quieter, peaceful tune against the keys. "I was never good at small talk. I'd rather forget who I was to tell the truth."

"Still, it is unfortunate. Our whole team has been through so much together and yet we still keep our lives closely guarded. Sheppard will share tea, but I know little of his past. And as for Ronon…"

McKay sighed softly, his haunted expression revealing a sorrow carried deep within his heart. He caught her eyes and then quickly turned away.

"I had a lousy childhood. My only real dream was squashed when I was a kid. Then I found science. It made me happy for a while. Eventually, I went to work in another galaxy. Now I risk having my life literally sucked from my body by the Wraith. It's really not an interesting story."

But Teyla was not to be pushed back by his aloof description. On the contrary, she was moved by his sudden revelation. Now it was her turn.

"I watched my father die when I was but a child. As a leader of my people, I was taught how to sing from an early age. So often melodies would be the only comfort I could find whenever I missed him. There is much that you all do not know about me and I suspect there is more to you than you let on."

"Yes, well, maybe you're better not knowing the rest." His fingers continued to expertly strum the keys and the melody seemed to Teyla both mysterious and solemn at the same time. "I didn't know that about your fathe,r though. It must have been hard."

She shivered once more as wind brushed by her. It was out of place in that dimly lit corridor.

"Do you not feel that there is something awkward about this hall?" Her hands were quivering and she could feel her face pale by a few more shades.

"What do you mean?"

"I cannot explain it. There is a chill, a cold, dark feeling. Something does not seem right down here."

"Not the feeling you get when the Wraith are around?" He shifted from side to side, pre-panic mode activated.

"No, it feels much the same, but it is definitely different."

"We're deep in the bowels of Atlantis. It can be creepy."

"Perhaps that is all."

She glanced anxiously around her, acting as a frightened child. Perhaps, she thought, it was just her feelings of insecurity coming to haunt her, but there was a soft voice of terror resounding in her skull. How strange it was to fight the Wraith day in and out and yet allow an empty corridor to cause such feelings.

She told herself she was being silly, before turning to walk away. But then her gaze fell upon a door just to the left of the piano. Was it her imagination, or was it also beckoning to her. It was almost as though that door had a voice.

"What is in there?"

"I don't know. No one has been able to get it open, not even Zelenka or myself. And that isn't for lack of trying either."

"That is most peculiar."

"We're on Atlantis, lots of things are. What I find annoying is that I can't figure it out. There are no problems with the wiring; there's now power in this area; there is no logical reason we shouldn't be able to get through that door."

"Is there any mention of it in the database?"

Turning away from the instrument, McKay came to face the door in question. His brow creased as he examined it from top and bottom as though hoping an answer would jump out at him. "It was rather unhelpful. Something about a woman dying in there and then the door sealing itself shut. They tried everything they could think of to get it to open, but once again the Ancients proved that they can't do everything.

"What's more, they suggested an unnatural power was keeping it sealed. Who would have ever guessed the Ancients believed in ghosts?" He scoffed the words as he so often did, his arms animating the explanation.

"Perhaps they are referring to Ascension."

"No, no, they kept mentioning some nonsense about the place being haunted. Go figure. You'd think they would have moved beyond that kind of stupidity. But again, they didn't know everything."

The Athosian glanced down at her skin, where the hairs were standing straight in a row. Her blood was cold at the sight of the door and yet she did not think herself one to believe in ghosts, either.

"It is strange that the Ancestors would suggest such an idea."

"Yeah, well I get a chill every time I come down here. Figures the Ancient version of a piano would be down in the creepy depths of nothingness. Still, I'm not going to pass any chance to play music. The area has been cleared by security and there's power, so…"

"So you are here."

"Exactly. But there is one other strange thing. When I looked up that door in the database, I also found some mention about this whole corridor. It seems they couldn't even get the lights to come on."

"And yet you managed?"

"I'm not about to claim I'm smarter than the Ancients," for that is a lesson he had learned just a few short months before, "but, yes, I managed to finally do something they couldn't. We can't afford to have the place lit all the time, but it's nice to know that when I'm here I don't have to rely on a flashlight."

"What was the problem?"

"A few loose wires. Something the Ancients shouldn't have had any trouble with."

"And yet they did."

"Yeah. So let's see, we have a mystic piano, a mysterious door, and some enigmatic lights. If it weren't for my complete disbelief, I would think we were in a ghost story."

He grinned as he said this, the hero's arms waving in exclamations as they always did. He would not have smiled, however, if he had known about the haunting presence listening to his every word.

END CHAPTER ONE


	3. Cold

**Chapter Two**

She awoke with a start, searching the darkness with frantic eyes. Large droplets of sweat poured down a creased brow. Once her breathing regulated, she made for the restroom. Hot water washed away a dark nightmare.

The mirror showed a flushed face and terror-ridden irises. "You are acting foolish."

She had spent most of the morning lost in troublesome dreams. It was too late for breakfast and too early for lunch, and her stomach lurched in disagreement at being served either. So she plopped herself back unto the firm mattress, resting her head against open palms. Images of the dream evaded her but she had no wish to chase them down. Instead, she rested her eyes, remembering the beautiful music that had regaled her the night before.

She was awakened from her reverie by a quick knock. While Sheppard entered with his charming smile, she knew his real intent for visiting. His prying eyes fell upon her haggard appearance.

"You need not check up on me, Colonel."

"Who said anything about that? I was just in the neighborhood and I thought I'd just see how you were doing."

"In other words, you were…"

"Okay, fine, checking up on you. Nothing wrong with that is there?" His grin did not falter as he leaned against the doorframe.

"I am doing well. I am sure that Dr. Beckett will return me to duty within the next week."

"You gotta work on this whole _I'm fine_ routine, Teyla. Try getting some color back in that face for a start."

Her hand came to rest against her cheek. It was ice cold. "I am a bit unsettled, that is all." She stopped short of telling him about the dreams, remembering well the last time that she had done so. She had confided in her team leader and he had returned the favor by sending her to see Dr. Heightmeyer.

"You want to talk about it?"

She wanted to cry out yes, to share her burdens with those around her, but she did not wish to appear weak, not to anyone, not right now. It was bad enough to remember how she had acted the previous night, her jitters getting the best of her in front of Dr. McKay.

She was saved from a reply when a new knock sounded. The hero of this dark tale entered in an excited pace, although his bright smile did little to hide the weariness in his features. "I was thinking about what you said last night and I… Oh… Colonel. I didn't realize you were here." His tone quickly changed at the sight of the soldier.

"Nice to see you too, Rodney."

She watched the two friends banter in words and gazes. As team leader, Sheppard constantly worried for the welfare of his people. He commented on how tired both of them looked, lecturing them on how they should be resting. He shifted awkwardly as though knowing he was missing some silent interaction between his friends.

Ignoring his discomfort, she remained silent. Rodney chose the polar opposite tact. After insisting that Sheppard should mind his own business, the physicist turned back to her, finally remembering why he had arrived. His fingers twitched against the edge of a manila envelop that he then held out to her.

"Yes, well, far be it for me to interrupt whatever it is you two were doing, so I'll just leave you with this. I think it might shed some light on some of those answers you've been looking for."

He left quickly before she could further inquire into the contents. Sheppard's eyebrow was raised in curiosity, but she made no move to open the package. It took some effort to get the knight to leave, but once he was gone she settled herself back onto the comforter.

She removed a stack of papers from the container. Among the clipped pages was a yellow note. It contained a short paragraph written in a frenzied scrawl. She could almost hear him racing through the words, raising his hands in exclamation.

_Teyla,_

_You are right. As teammates and friends we should know a lot more about each other than we do. I've just never been good at talking. But I was thinking. See, I like to play and you like to sing. Sounds to me like an opening if ever there was one. I'll be there tonight if you care to join me._

_Rodney_

At first, Teyla thought of not going, afraid of revealing too much of herself. But she did love music and she could use a friend's ear. After an uneventful day, she found her way back down into Atlantis's underbelly. A melodious sound greeted her from beyond the corner, although its tone was distinct from the previous night. Her mind wandered with the music. It took her a few moments to realize she was standing still, her body frozen in place. A tear passed down her cheek. She brushed it aside along with the weariness.

"I have never heard such sorrow in a…" She stopped short, a gasp crossing her dry lips.

The music had stopped. No one was there.

A breeze rustled past her hair. Her fingers had found its way to the headset, but she refrained from pressing the talk button. Instead, she wrapped her arms into a self-hug. Although she desperately wished to leave, she found herself approaching the Ancestral device, her hands caressing its metallic keys.

A voice startled her, bringing her back to senses she had not known were lost.

"You came. I mean of course you came. Good." To say McKay looked shocked to see her there was an understatement. He cleared his throat, and reappeared with a far more confident face.

She turned around with a friendly smile. "I appreciated the invitation. Thank you."

He shrugged, making his way to the mysterious device. "As I said, I always wanted to be a concert pianist. My teacher told me I had no sense of the art so I came to only playing in secret. But if you enjoy it, who am I to argue? Anyways, this will give me a chance to hear that voice Beckett was raving about. Did you bring the sheet music? What?" He was watching her carefully now, his blue eyes surveying her trembling features. "Are you okay?"

"Did you not hear anything on your way down here?"

"No. Why?" His pupils shifted quickly in panic. They eventually came to rest, staring at the mysterious door. "Ah, I get it. It's the whole ghost thing, right? You're not just taking advantage of the fact I scare easy, are you?"

"I would do no such thing, Dr. McKay. You know that. But I could have sworn that I had heard music. I had thought it was you, but when I got down here…"

"Yes, well," and the hero quickly covered his nervousness with a cough, "I'm sure it's just sleeplessness or something, right? I mean, what are the chances this place is actually haunted?"

"I am sure you could find a scientific explanation."

"Yes, an energy being that draws its power through music. It's the only thing that makes sense."

She caught the grin crossing his lips and let out her own chuckle. "I am acting as a foolish child. Strange, my nerves usually do not affect me."

McKay shrugged, but his anxiety remained. Clearing his throat once more, he took a seat at the ancestral instrument. "So, what song shall we start with?"

The overwhelming sense that something was terribly wrong did not go away, but the music drowned it into a whisper. The heroine sang with an angelic voice and the hero played with breathtaking depth. When the music was done, they made their way back up to the city together.

Teyla was shocked to see the corridors filled with people. At first she thought something was wrong, and that she had missed an important alarm. But no one seemed in a particular hurry and most everyone was smiling.

"It's breakfast time?" McKay was hitting his watch as if expecting it to say something different.

"That cannot be. We were not down there more than a few hours."

"Well, they say time flies when you're having fun. Still…"

"How can time fly?"

A Scottish voice sounded in her ear where the ever-present headset lay. "Beckett to Teyla."

"This is Teyla. Go ahead doctor."

"You're late for your appointment, lass. Everything okay?"

"Everything is fine. I will be there in a few moments. Teyla out."

Turning to her companion, she nodded. "Thank you once again, Dr. McKay. I must go now."

"No problem. We should do this again sometime."

"I look forward to it."

SGA

The heroine raced off leaving the hero behind with an empty stomach and a tired yawn. His head was spinning and his stomach curled, which meant that food was now more of a need than a want. He turned to make his way to the mess hall, struggling to keep his eyes open. Yeah, it was definitely morning.

"You look like hell."

"Well, good morning to you too, Colonel."

Sheppard brought a plate full of pancakes to McKay's table. He swung a chair forward, fixing his friends with a penetrating gaze. "No, I mean it, you don't look so good. You didn't pull an all nighter did you, because Beckett is seriously going to have your ass if you did. And if he doesn't, I will."

"I wasn't working, so you can't complain."

"Really? So just what keeps Rodney McKay up at all hours of the evening if not his lab? Don't tell me you had a date."

"I should be so lucky. No, nothing so grand I'm afraid. Teyla and I just stayed up late talking."

The scientist pushed his empty tray to the side, resting his head in the comfort of his arms. The world was one large swirl and just keeping his eyes open was making him dizzy.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. What? We are friends and teammates. We're occasionally allowed to bond, are we not?"

"Oh, so now you are bonding?"

Groaning, McKay lifted up his chin, cranking open one of his eyelids. Sheppard was offering him a cocky stare that the hero returned with a snide glare. "Yes. Is that really so hard to believe?"

"Just strange that's all. Never figured you two to have a lot to talk about much less bond over. And now you're staying up all night doing so. Just seems a bit out place, doesn't it?"

"Tell me you're not insinuating…"

"No, no. I'm not suggesting anything here. No offense, Rodney, but I highly doubt you're her type."

"True enough. So what's the problem?"

His head once again plopped down unto his makeshift pillow. It took all his focus to keep from drifting asleep.

"Nothing, I just think you two are acting a bit strange is all. This has something to do with that package right?"

"Maybe. Does it matter? I think you're just upset because we didn't invite you."

"Also odd if you ask me. And now you look just as pale as she does. I'm just wondering if I should be worried here."

"We're fine, Colonel. We'll be more fine once Beckett clears us for full duty."

"I don't doubt that. Look, I'm off. Go get some sleep and don't see the doc again until you do. The last thing we need is for him to put you on leave."

The hero tried to wave goodbye, but it was difficult to do so with his head on his arms and his mind half lost to dreaming. He didn't hear the knight tread away nor the Queen of Atlantis take over the nearby chair. Eventually Queen Elizabeth woke him up and sent the hero back to his quarters. In no shape to argue with the monarch, he found his room and immediately crashed. An eerie tune set the background to his nightmares.

SGA

The next night, Teyla made her way back into the depths of the ancient city. A sorrowful tune carried across the corridors, beckoning her forward. Once again, she arrived to find that no one was there.

"Hello?" she called, but there was no reply. "Is someone here? Show yourself."

Instinct kicked in and she readied for a fight. When nothing happened, she tried to leave but found that her legs would not move. A mist passed by her frozen feet, making its way to the mysterious device. It took the form of a translucent man.

He spoke in a soft whisper that sent a dry chill down her spine. "You have a lovely voice, Teyla."

END CHAPTER TWO


	4. Behind You

**Chapter Three**

Teyla jumped out of her bed, coming to rest in a fighting stance. Wide pupils searched the room. She was still as a statue, attuning her ear to the smallest of sounds. The vents were as loud breaths in the still darkness.

Images of the night before and the subsequent dreams clashed together, confusing her senses. Everything was as a distant shadow.

The switch from flight and fight to normal was a short one. Years of battles had perfected the response. She regulated her breathing, brushed back her disheveled hair, and made for the bathroom. Despite all of Beckett's treatments, her skin was still cold and pale. There would be no gate travel for her today or tomorrow.

She poured hot water over the ill-ridden features then once again glanced in the mirror. She was not alone. Her first response was to gasp. Survival instincts kicked in and she swung around to face the intruder. There was no one else in the room.

"Show yourself."

Her earpiece was just a few feet away, resting on the bedside table.

The figure that had flashed before her was as the one in her nightmares, misty and dreamlike. Although she could make out all of his features, from his crooked nose to beady black eyes, it was as if she could see right through him. A sorrowful tune flooded her senses as she continued a search for the specter.

At last she picked up the radio and pressed the talk button, willing her voice to be strong and in control. "Teyla to the control room."

"Control room here."

"How many life signs are you reading in my immediate area?"

"One moment." There was a short pause before the technician replied with a smooth, professional voice. "Only yours, ma'am. Is there a problem?"

"No, no problem. Thank you. Teyla out."

Visions continued to flood her memory as she brushed her teeth, chose an outfit, and raced out of the room.

"Teyla." The charming knight of this tale stopped the lift doors from closing just as she pressed in a destination.

"Colonel."

He froze at the sight before him and she shied away from the soldier's scrutinizing stare. "When was the last time you saw Dr. Beckett?"

"Yesterday morning. I have a follow up appointment this afternoon."

He accepted the answer with a nod, but she could sense his reluctance.

"We all have times when we are not up to par, Colonel. Yourself included. I am strong and Dr. Beckett is a good physician. You do not have to worry."

"I'm your team leader and friend; I'm not going to rest until you and McKay are given a clean bill of health. Anyways, I'm falling out of practice with those sticks and if I don't get to go through a gate soon, I may snap."

His eyes had not let up on examining her and she wished for nothing more than him to let go of the lift and just leave her be. Her heart was pounding. A few drops of sweat cooled her forehead.

"Please, I am… I will be fine. I appreciate your concern, but if you will excuse me…" She motioned to the door but Sheppard did not move.

"So what are you not telling me?"

"I am unsure what you mean…"

"Come on, Teyla. I've known you long enough to skip the charades. What are you hiding?"

Teyla had learned from a very young age that a smile went a long way in placating others. She gazed into his eyes with a feigned wellness that would do her father proud. "It is nothing of importance. If you will excuse me, there are places I should be."

The soldier took a step back and was instantly hidden behind closed doors. A flash of light and the doors opened to reveal a busy corridor. Expedition member raced to and fro in a constant frenzy. She smiled, holding her back steady and straight as she made her way down the hall. A leader must never appear weak.

She came to a halt and pounded on the door. Seconds later, the hero appeared. His brow furrowed as he took in the bedraggled appearance of his unexpected visitor. "Teyla? Is everything okay?"

"I must speak with you."

He moved aside and she entered. The lights flickered into life. "I have come at a bad time. You were sleeping."

"It's okay. The migraine is gone now. Although," he offered her a steaming cup of hot tea as he continued to speak, "I'd prefer you didn't let Carson know that it was ever there. This whole light duty thing is absolutely ridiculous if you ask me. I've had headaches since I was a kid, and while they haven't escaped my overall hypochondria, I'd rather not lose work time worrying over them."

"Your secret is safe, Dr. McKay." The aroma of green leaves seeped into her nostrils, offering a much-needed calm to her muscles and mind.

"So what can I do for you?"

She settled herself on a couch. Although her hands quivered slightly, and dark visions continued to elude her, she found comfort in the presence of her friend. The home of the ancestors, the great city of Atlantis, was a beauty beyond explanation, but the richness she had found here was from the occupants.

"You were not there last night."

"Sorry about that. Migraine. I fell asleep an hour before we were supposed to meet and then didn't wake up until now." As if to emphasize his point, the physicist let out a large yawn.

"I understand." She closed her eyes, clinging desperately to any memory she could find of the night before. Anything that she knew was real.

"Did something happen?" McKay's voice was always panic-laden. Normally, Teyla was so accustomed to this that it did little to faze her, but with her own fears so close to the surface… A familiar chill crawled through her skin.

"I am not certain."

"How can you not be? I think it's a fairly clear division. Either something happened or it didn't. No two ways about it, really."

"Please, Dr. McKay. I need you to just listen, right now."

His blue eyes fell caught her brown ones. The scientist lowered himself onto a chair. He had always been known for that woeful countenance affixed to his face. It was the expression of choice for the dire situations. Teyla knew that look well.

His voice was soft when he replied, "Go ahead."

"I believe myself to be a strong warrior. I think through events before I act and I try to always keep a clear head. But I have found this difficult as of late."

"Understandable. You haven't exactly been well lately."

"Something that I wish people would quit pointing out. I do not appreciate appearing weak and to have people constantly calling me on i" A burning fury churned within her stomach. Although the heroine rarely felt such torment, she was quick to quell it when she did. "Still, this is not what I came to speak to you about.

"Before I go further, I need your assurances that you will speak of this to no one. Not Sheppard, not Heightmeyer, and not Dr. Weir. Not until we are certain that this is not a figment of my imagination."

"This is about the whole ghost thing isn't it? Should I start a campfire and we can exchange frightening tales? I think I have a flashlight around her somewhere." McKay was never good at hiding his fright and this time was no exception. Despite the attempt at humor, his voice trembled. The steaming coffee in his cup threatened to splash against his lap. "Okay, seriously, what happened?"

"You must first give me your word."

"Nothing good ever starts with an opening like this, you know that right." She passed him an admonishing glare and the scientist straightened his back in determination. "Okay. You have my word that these lips are sealed. So what is this all about?"

"I need you to check for any anomalies. I want to know about anything out of the ordinary. I would also like to see the Ancestors' logs regarding the hallway."

"Of course. But that still isn't an explanation."

"Last night, I heard music and assumed you were playing. When I arrived, no one was there."

"Just like the last time?"

"The very same melody."

"Creepy."

"I must confess the rest of the night is confused. I don't remember returning to my quarters but I woke up there this morning. What I do remember…" and now the damsel's hand was trembling severely. She willed it to steady, but it refused to cooperate. It was best she put down the cup. It made a clattering sound as it hit the metal surface.

"Go on."

"I remember… I believe that a man was there. I can make out his face, yet I would also swear that he was not real."

"Wait You're saying that we might have an intruder in the city and you don't want me to tell Sheppard?"

"I do not know if it was real, Dr. McKay. I have never seen a man such as this one. He was translucent. I cannot tell if this was all part of a dream or if it really happened. All I remember is turning around and after that… There is something very strange about that place."

"We should let the others know about this."

"No. They're worried about me enough without entertaining the idea that I am crazy. If there is anything to be found, you and I will find it. If not, we can pretend that this conversation never happened."

SGA

And so it was that the hero and heroine made their way into Atlantis's belly. McKay carried an army of equipment under his arm. A holster was affixed to his leg. Teyla walked silently before him, carrying her own slew of weapons.

It was a challenge, arming themselves without arising suspicion. It didn't help that neither of them was cleared for hazard duty, which meant neither of them was to be issued with guns except under an extreme emergency. It had been McKay who had rigged things properly, insisting on waiting for nightfall for the best shot at success. Teyla had learned long ago that the scientist's resourcefulness knew no bounds.

There was no melody to serenade their trip into the haunted territory. All was still in the abandoned corridor. The butt of her P-90 preceded her to each corner of the mysterious place. When nothing was found, she beckoned her teammate forward.

"Well, if your misty friend was here, he must have left. Short of calling in the Ghostbusters, I don't think we're going to find much."

Teyla let out a sigh of relief, but her own torment was far from over. With nothing to lead them, there was no way to know if it was all in her mind or something far more dangerous. "You are sure?"

"As sure as I can be. I've checked the life signs detector multiple times. I can't find any unusual energy readings, and everything seems to be just how we left it. Of course, this is what the Ancients kept saying and that didn't stop them from thinking it was haunted. So at least you're not alone in that conclusion."

"I did not say that I believed the place was haunted, Dr. McKay. Simply that something was wrong. Was there any mention in the database about seeing people that were not there?"

"I'm afraid not. It looks as though that part of the story is uniquely your own."

"We should return. I would appreciate it if you sent me all the data on this subject. It may shed some light on the situation."

The warrior met the scientist's eyes. They turned simultaneously to stare at the piano. "I assume you have tested this device for anomalies."

"First thing I tried."

"Very well."

"Huh. I guess we should go then."

The familiar sensation of frozen feet gripped at Teyla, keeping her from moving forward. Melodies played through her mind and she looked back to her friend. He seemed as lost in thought as she.

Early evening turned to middle night as the duo immersed themselves within the beautiful tunes. The instrument was enchanting. While the fear never left her, she felt soothed by its every note. McKay, for his part, was just as enchanted by her voice as he was by the Ancestral piano. He told her so as they made their way out from the belly and into the main city.

"You should perform for the people here. It's a shame to keep that talent hidden."

"You would do wise to listen to your own advice." She glanced out the nearest window, where light sparkled against the tame waters. "We were not gone more than a few hours. Were we?"

"So what is the sun doing up? Just another strange occurrence to add to the list, I suppose."

"It is most odd."

"I should get going. I'll have those files sent to you the moment I get the chance."

McKay said his goodbyes, leaving Teylato her own devices. She was tired, more exhausted than she had ever felt before, including all the times she had had to fight the Wraith. There was no question in her mind that it was time to return to a comfortable bed. Too bad the nightmares would wake her, once again.

She washed the sweat away with luke warm water and a cup of hot tea. It was almost nightfall again when a knock broke her reverie. "Enter."

Sheppard carried in his hand a tray of food piled high. A charming smile was affixed to his face. "I didn't see you at breakfast or lunch."

"I was getting some much-needed rest. Thank you for the food." Although she felt little hunger, she knew that the soldier was right. How many meals had she missed now? She scooped up some jello with a small spoon, ignoring the lurching complaints from her stomach.

"You still don't look well, you know that. Carson says you should have fully recovered by now. If you don't start making some progress he's going to put you back in the infirmary. Something about staying up all night and not taking care of yourself…"

"Is there a point to this, Colonel?"

"Yes, actually. Besides worrying about you, I had to come down here and ask you a few questions."

"Something is wrong."

"You and Rodney went for a journey last night in a far-off part of the city, is that correct?"

"Yes, he was doing me a favor. Why do you ask?"

"I need to know if you saw or heard anything strange. Anything out of the ordinary."

Her face would have paled were it not already. She put down her spoon and came to stand at full height. "What is this about, Colonel?"

"According to Rodney you were only a few corridors away from where we found them."

The soldier was known for his nonchalant pose, but there was no trace of it today. His hands were stuffed within his pockets, but, other than that, he stood as if at attention. His eyes carried a familiar sorrow. He only wore that expression in certain circumstances, but surely he did not mean…

"Found who? What has happened?"

"Drs. West and Moore apparently went for a little walk themselves. They started dating last week, as I understand it. When they didn't report for duty this morning, we started an all-around search. We found their bodies just a few hours ago."

END CHAPTER THREE


	5. Calm

**Chapter Four**

"How did they die?" Teyla examined the Colonel closely. It took all of her will to keep her hands from trembling. A familiar chill passed through her body.

"The autopsy should be finished in a few minutes. In the meantime, I need to know if you saw or heard anything."

"No. Dr. McKay and I..." she hesitated, wondering if she was about to betray her friend's trust. But people had died. Silence was no longer an option. "Dr. McKay found a musical instrument of the Ancestors. We were playing music at the time, so it is possible that something could have happened without us hearing anything."

"Music?" A grin crossed the soldier's countenance as he regained his nonchalant pose. His arms were now curled together against his chest. "So that explains the late-night sessions."

"Yes. Dr. McKay was trying to keep the piano a secret as best he could. I believe that corridor is a sanctuary of sorts for him."

"You didn't notice anything odd on your way back?"

"There were many things that were not right, Colonel Sheppard. Have you not already had this conversation with Dr. McKay?"

"He's surprisingly silent, which is in and of itself unsettling. He absolutely refused to say anything more until he got a chance to talk to you. So I decided the best thing to do was to check in with you first. I can't say his actions didn't up my suspicion meter though."

"Do you suspect us?"

"Right now, I don't know what to believe. Until we get those autopsy reports we don't even know if there was foul play. However, you two have been acting strange. You're both extremely pale and neither of you seem to sleep at night. For all I know, you could be possessed or under mind control."

He caught the raise of her eyebrow and quickly began covering his tracks. "I'm not saying that is what is happening, but I'm not about to exclude the possibility either. Right now, I just want to find out why two of our people are in the morgue."

Teyla allowed a deep breath before speaking. "Your concerns are understandable, Colonel. First, you should know that Dr. McKay has a very good reason to be silent right now. I had asked him to keep our investigations secret. I was afraid of what people would think."

"Investigations?"

"Yes. We have been in what he has called a ghost story. There is much that I should share with you, but I think you should bring me down to the infirmary and have Ronon bring Dr. McKay." There was an anxiety about her that he couldn't place. The soldier surveyed everything from her pale features to her glazed irises.

"Teyla?" It was his authoritative, _I'm not going to like_ _this_, demanding voice. He moved forward, meeting her pupils straight on. "What's going on?"

"There are many unexplained events that have occurred lately. I am afraid there are some gaps in my memory. There are nights I find myself back in my bed with no clue how I got there. Other nights, Dr. McKay and I will swear we were only playing for a few hours but when we return to the city it is morning. The same thing happened last night."

Sheppard's hand reached for his headset before another word could be spoken. It took only a second to give the necessary orders. Adrenaline raced through his body. "You blacked out and you didn't tell me?" There was anger in his tone but Teyla did not recoil.

"It is a complicated story, Colonel. I promise you; I will explain everything."

SGA

Over the next few days, a mysterious air encompassed the enchanted city. It's inhabitants refused to believe the dark tale in which they were characters, and sought answers of a more scientific nature. Unfortunately, there was none to be found.

Atlantis was haunted. After hours of grueling research, this was the only explanation Dr. Radek Zelenka could offer his troubled colleagues. It wasn't that the Czech believed in ghosts; it was simply the lack of an alternate explanation. And hadn't Teyla admitted to having seen the specter with her very eyes?

Despite all of Sheppard's investigations, he had little to report. It appeared West and Moore died in perfect health with no telling wounds of any kind. He placed a few guards at the corridor and set the best minds in Atlantis to figuring out how to open the mysterious door. Apparently a good load of C4 did a nice job of damaging the surrounding area, but did nothing to force the hatch open. He even had Zelenka dissect the ancestral piano, but that endeavor also proved fruitless.

Meanwhile, Rodney and Teyla had become the guests of one Dr. Beckett. Except for low body temperatures and a general level of exhaustion, there was nothing wrong with them. Certainly nothing that would account for their lost memories or Teyla's recent encounters.

The two friends sat on adjacent beds, both dressed in matching scrubs. The scientist kept checking the same database files over and over, desperate for some clue. The Athosian, for her part, was shifting through the requested logs.

"I did not get a chance to thank you." She sat upright on her bed, facing her exhausted friend. His color was coming back and she suspected hers was doing the same.

"For what?" McKay spoke despite the sandwich entrenched in his mouth. His hands moved across the laptop as skillfully as they had the piano.

"For your friendship. It is no secret that the last few weeks have been trying for me. I appreciated the chance to talk with you and share music, even if things did not go as planned. You are truly a good friend, Dr. McKay."

He didn't look up, but he was clearly trying not to blush. He was not accustomed to compliments that weren't in direct relation to his intelligence. He continued to strum away at the computer keys, an intent gaze affixed to his face. "Yes, well..." he cleared his mouth of the sandwich. "I had a good time, as well. It's not too often anyone chooses to spend time with me. I think it has something to do with the fact that I ramble... Hold on. That's it." A large grin crossed his features as he turned to the warrior. "Take a look at this."

What color had returned to her features immediately drained away. She leaned forward; her brow furrowed; her pupils gazing intently on the picture before her. "That is him!" she cried.

"That's who?" Colonel Sheppard was at their side in a heartbeat, having just entered the infirmary doors in time to hear her exclamation.

"The man I found playing the piano. The one I saw in the mirror. The nose is distinct and the eyes... Where did you find this?"

"I discovered the pictorial record of the Alteran crew. This is the man that disappeared the night the woman died. He was apparently her husband."

"So what are we saying here?" Sheppard stepped forward. "That Teyla's been seeing a man that lived over ten thousand years ago?"

"According to this he was a low-level engineer. Most of the remarks are from the Ancient version of a psychologist." McKay's explanation picked up speed with each word. "Apparently he was a lonely man that kept mostly to himself. He was madly in love with a research scientist who eventually married him, much to everyone's surprise. The last time anyone heard from him was right before she died."

"Is there any mention of what happened to her?" Teyla felt the soldier's arm came to rest on her shoulder and she offered him a weak smile. He returned it with a concerned and confused gaze.

"Here we are. Oh, well, isn't that not surprising." McKay's snide voice did nothing to calm his teammates' nerves.

"We're not going to like this, are we?"

"They never found the cause. Apparently she was in perfect health at the time of death. No evidence of foul play other than the fact that her widower disappeared. Their chief medic did note, however, that weeks before her death she had grown pale and weak. The doctors couldn't explain it but it was all the more mysterious because she was normally one of the strongest among them."

Sheppard and McKay's eyes met before turning to Teyla. The soldier's hand raced once again to his headset where he called for security to come to the infirmary.

"Okay, here's the deal. I don't know what's going on here, but this has gone way past a campfire story. I'm going to have Beckett keep both of you here for the next few days and I don't want to hear any arguments about how you need to get to work." He glanced at Rodney and then to Teyla. "Nor on how you feel stifled here. I'm going to keep a guard posted at the door and I want you to report anything suspicious."

Rodney opened his mouth to speak, but a hazel glare kept him quiet.

After a moment's pause, Sheppard continued. "I'm not kidding around here. Something isn't right and I should have found out about it a hell of a lot earlier than I did. The last thing I need is for one of you to end up like that dead woman. You got it?"

"You're not taking this seriously are you? Ghosts are about as real as Bigfoot."

"Two of your scientists are dead, Rodney." The anger boiled in Sheppard's voice. Two guards arrived, taking their posts at the designated area.

"Yes, but have you considered that maybe we're working with a virus, here? There is always a logical, scientific explanation. Even the energy creature from last year made some sense once we figured things out."

"Dr. Beckett hasn't found any contagions." Teyla moved slightly as she spoke. There was no terror in her voice, but her teammates could hear the underlying fear.

"Yes, but that doesn't rule it out, either."

"I'm not willing to rule anything out at this point. Now stay here like good boys and girls and I'm going to work on getting through that door. Remember, anything odd, anything at all, and I better hear about it."

The knight passed one more warning glance to the hero and heroine before exiting the infirmary at a frenzied pace.

END CHAPTER FOUR


	6. Point of No Return

**Chapter Five**

A fortnight had passed. A whole damn fortnight and Sheppard hadn't figured out one iota of the mystery.

The only clue that anything was still wrong came from McKay. He awoke one evening to find the adjacent bed empty, but had apparently fallen asleep before he could say anything. By the time he told Sheppard, Teyla was definitely back in bed and the posted guard swore she had been there all night.

A few uneventful nights later and Sheppard was forced to let Beckett release them both to their quarters. Their paleness had subsided and each seemed gifted with a new energy.

Aside from the Ancient's records, no clues were found to explain the deaths of Doctors West and Moore and the door remained sealed.

On the fifteenth day, the knight was forced to remove the round-the-clock watch from the corridor. The Queen, although understanding the situation, refused to use resources on an unsolvable mystery. She declared the nearby area off limits to any and all personnel. Her edict included a reminder that traveling alone within the depths of the city was highly discouraged, if not idiotic.

Sheppard knew it wouldn't be enough. He sat in her office, his feet on her desk and his arms crossed, disagreeing vehemently about the lack of further provisions.

"If we don't solve this now it's only going to come back and bite us in the ass later."

She leaned over the table, keeping close eye contact with her second-in-command. "I know that, John. But your investigation has failed to turn up any results and I can't see any reason why spending more time looking for answers is going to change that. So far, everything has been isolated to one specific area. If we close it off we should be able to stop any further incidents."

"Let me at least keep some men posted down there."

"There won't be anyone down there to protect. For all you know, having security in that corridor will needlessly put your men in danger with negligible gains. I'm sorry, John. My decision is final."

Sheppard didn't like it, but he respected Weir and her judgment, so he acquiesced. But that didn't stop him from continuing the investigation during his downtime.

He always believed that knowing the danger was half the battle in surviving it. While he understood the need to return to a sense of normalcy, he also felt that things were far from over. All he could do now was keep a watchful eye and wait for it all to go to hell. He would be ready and he would do everything in his power to make sure that his men were prepared as well.

On the sixteenth day, the flagship team made their way once more through the Stargate. It was as though the last month had never happened. And damned if it didn't feel good to finally get out there.

Teyla showed no signs of distraction or blacking out. She moved effortlessly through the rain forest. McKay was lost in looking at sensor scans, complaining about parking the jumper too far away. Little did he know Sheppard _was_ doing it on purpose, if only to get his teammate some exercise.

Ronon was his normal, quiet self. His concentration was focused on detecting any dangers that might be lurking behind the dense trees. Apparently there weren't any.

A soft moon shimmered over the city when the four members returned. Elizabeth greeted them with a kind smile, sending each of them off for some rest, which for once, was not well earned.

"So what aren't you telling me?" Dr. Beckett finished taking Sheppard's temperature, passing the team members a suspicious glare.

"Believe it or not, nothing doc. Not even a splinter."

"So everything went smoothly then?"

"If you count dodging poisonous snakes as smoothly, then yes." It was McKay who answered with his traditional snide voice.

"Well, I canna find anything wrong with any of you. I never thought I'd see the day, but you're all in perfect health. Off you go, then. I've got real patients to attend to you know."

Sheppard crawled into bed that night with an ominous feeling in his gut. Nothing. Two and half weeks of work and all he had to show for it was nothing.

The images of West and Moore haunted his dreams. He had no answers to offer them.

SGA

When she first heard the music playing, she thought it poured forth from the city's speakers. The sorrowful notes stilled her heart. As the volume increased, she realized that the notes were pouring from her own mind.

A soft voice melded with the tune. "My music is nothing without your accompaniment, Teyla."

She swung around, doing a full 180 in a fraction of a second. "Where are you? Show yourself."

Her quarters were empty but for her. She stood in attack mode, ready to pounce on anything that moved. All was still. The music stopped.

She thought about calling the control room and asking about extra life signs, but she already knew what the answer would be.

"Come to me, Teyla. Sing for me once again." The voice shifted through the air as a mysterious wind brushed past her hair.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"Come to me." The voice drifted into a whisper. A shiver crawled through her veins. But she was not weak so the fear did not overcome her. Instead, it served to strengthen her resolve as she searched every corner.

She moved to the restroom, pouring water once again on her warm face. There was color in her features when she glanced into the mirror, but the face behind hers was still translucent pale. She turned in an instant, but only emptiness faced her.

She raced to her headset fingering the talk button without actually pressing it. It was late and Colonel Sheppard was likely asleep. McKay was probably lost in some project in his lab. Ronon was doing whatever it was he did during his off time, she wasn't actually sure what that might be. She grabbed her jacket from a nearby dresser, casting one last glance around the room before leaving. She would seek out McKay and tell him that the visions had returned and then explain it to Sheppard in the morning.

At least that _was_ the plan.

Instead her feet seemed to move with a mind of their own. Her thoughts wandered as a sorrowful tune was hummed beneath her lips. It was as though a mist was carrying her forward, through the vacant hallways of Atlantis. When she gained back her awareness, she found herself once again in that familiar corridor. Had she not meant to visit McKay? How had she ended up here?

Something journeyed past her frozen limbs, coming to rest on the reassembled piano. A mist once again formed the Alteran ghost. His voice was as a soft melody.

"This is my favorite song. I played it for her every night. She fell in love with it sure as she fell in love with me." His fingers caressed the keys with each expert stroke.

Teyla was in a fighting stance, but her body failed to follow any other commands. The tune emanating from the piano was by far the most beautiful she had ever heard. It was enchanting.

"You see, Teyla, it was your voice that awoke me from my dark slumber. I knew that it was you and you alone, with that beautiful talent, that would complete my song. Sing once again for me, Teyla."

She should have been fighting it, whatever it was that was compelling her to part her lips and join the melody. But she couldn't. She didn't even try.

The music lulled the heroine into a drifting haze. The melody passed through her veins, seducing her senses. In that moment, she could think of nothing else but the strange duet of which she was a part. So it was that she sang with vigor and passion, lost to the world around her.

END CHAPTER FIVE


	7. Summons

**Chapter 6**

Although the narrator has promised not to interrupt the story, she feels compelled to note that another week has passed in the enchanted city between this chapter and the last.

_He was floating down the hallway as a gentle mist. The corridor lay just around the bend, so it didn't surprise him to hear the sweet melody emanating from that direction. Its mystic tone called to him, compelling his nonexistent body forward, until he was once again in that familiar locale. A man with a crooked nose and beady eyes sat at an instrument,. a black cloak wrapped around his slender body. He gazed through the scientist as though he was not there._

_"You're late." The man spat the words as though they were venomous. At first McKay thought that the engineer was talking to him, but a female voice answered from across the room._

_"I told you I wasn't going to do this anymore."_

_"And yet you did come, didn't you?"_

_Her auburn hair hugged her trembling shoulders. Although her hazel eyes were full of fear, McKay could see that they carried an enchanting beauty._

_"I had hoped you were not here." Her voice was a soft whisper._

_"You came to destroy the instrument. To keep me from my greatest joy."_

_"There was a time when I was your greatest joy."_

_The man paused at this. His countenance was filled with a strange longing, and McKay could see that he was just as pale as she._

_"But you never loved me then."_

_"I love you now." She reached out to him, holding her hand on his shoulder. "I love you more than all the world."_

_"Yes. Yes, you do now, don't you." His tone was devious, his irises merely extensions of black pupils._

_"Of course I do. Please, you must stop this foolishness."_

_"Foolishness? Is that what you think this is? Do you know how hard I worked to bring you to me, to convince you to fall for me? And even now I know you are fighting it somewhere inside you. You wish to destroy me."_

_He made for her wrist, grasping it tightly and pulling her close to him. "Tell me honestly that you love me and I will let you go."_

_"You know that I do, my dear." Her voice was as a cry in an endless night._

_In a bout of courage, McKay moved to intercede. But he was only a mist and his efforts went unnoticed._

_And then she really was crying. She was screaming. The engineer threw her to the ground, facing his wife with contempt. "I did all of this for you!"_

_"You mean you did it all for you. Don't you see what you have done? You've sold your soul. Not to the ascension we should seek, but to some dark evil."_

_"Silence, woman. You know not what I have done."_

_"No, perhaps I do not. But I do know that you mean to kill me."_

SGA

"Why do you think you are having these dreams?"

Dr. Kate Heightmeyer was a beautiful woman. In fact, she was McKay's type right down to the looks and the personality. That is, of course, for the undeniable fact that she was a psychologist. There was just something about hitting on someone that knew your deepest thoughts that kept McKay away from trying. Well, that and his general nervousness around women.

He watched her flowing hair, noticing that it fell the same way as that of the woman in his dreams.

"I don't really know. I don't suppose you have any ideas? Hmmm?" Despite all of the sessions he had had with her, he had never managed to lose that snide, sarcastic voice of his.

"Perhaps you are unsettled by the unknown? Maybe your mind is coming up with those answers you were never able to find."

"Yes, and maybe something is still very wrong here. I saw my face in the mirror. I'm pale again and I know you've noticed, too. I do, after all, suddenly have a lot more appointments with you and Beckett."

It was more than that, too. He didn't mention how Sheppard was watching him as though he were a time bomb about to explode. He didn't want to think about all the worried glances the morons in the labs kept giving him. He didn't want to consider how cold everything was now.

Kate smiled in her graceful way. She marked a few lines down on her notepad before looking up. "I understand Sheppard has gone back to trying to get through the door?"

"Yeah, a load of good that will do. If I can't get in, no one is going to. Here, I'll do you a favor and actually reveal something. There is this part of me, and it shocks even myself, that just wants whatever is going to happen to happen. This whole sitting around helpless and clueless thing is just frustrating."

"That is understandable."

Why did psychologists always have to give one-sentence answers? He tapped his fingers against the chair as he caught her slight glance at the watch. No matter how subtly she tried to do something like that, he always managed to catch it.

"Yes, well, I believe our session is up, right? I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow, then." He stood up and made to leave, but Kate's voice called him back.

"Rodney, I was hoping we could talk a little more still. Please." She motioned back to the chair, which he reluctantly took.

"I do have a little something called work, you know that right?"

"Tell me about Teyla."

"She could probably kick Ronon's ass. She's becoming a good friend. I could say a number of things about her. Not quite sure what you are getting at."

"The first time this happened, both of you were affected. I understand you were trying to build up your friendship?"

"Yeah, that's right. No big mystery in that. Despite the callous nature people assume I have, I would actually like to have some friends." He let out a nervous grin. She just continued with her graceful smile.

"You were sharing music in the corridor."

"That's right."

"You mentioned there was music in your dreams."

"Yes, I've noticed it's a continuing theme." He leaned back into the chair, trying to mimic Sheppard's nonchalant pose but was failing miserably.

"Why do you think Teyla is unaffected this time?"

"I never said that."

"What do you mean?" She leaned forward, never losing eye contact with her patient.

"Look, I don't want to get into this right now."

"Have you noticed anything different about her?"

He should have kept his mouth shut. It was probably all in his imagination and he didn't need another element to convince people he was crazy. He shrugged, trying for his best poker face. "She's not pale. I haven't heard her complain about nightmares."

"But have you noticed anything else?"

Well, there was no point in holding it back now. He took a deep breath before delving into a super-speed explanation.

"She's stopped talking to me. I don't know. She went through this whole phase of let's build a friendship, but, not a few days of being out of the infirmary and she won't even meet my eyes anymore. Sure, she talks a bit on missions, but I tell you she is avoiding me every other time."

"Why do you think that is?"

"I don't know. I really need to get back to work."

"Rodney?"

"Because something isn't right about her, okay. Everyone is fussing over me, and no one seems to notice her. I can't explain it either, but I know there is something wrong with Teyla and she doesn't want me or anyone else to know it."

SGA

_He was the mist, floating across the familiar room. The engineer caressed his instrument, waiting for his love to arrive. The familiar scene played out once again just as it had done so many times before._

_"No, perhaps I do not. But I do know that you mean to kill me." Her words echoed against the walls._

_Not once having let go of her, the engineer forced her back onto her feet. His cold, black eyes glared daggers at his victim._

_"You will sing with me as you have always sung before. You will love me or you will die."_

_A haze passed through her irises. Her back stiffened as he dragged her toward the piano. Her body swayed slightly as the two Alterans were joined in a mysterious duet. McKay could do nothing but watch as the music enchanted her further and further into a dark, sorrowful melody._

_Hidden beneath powerful notes, Rodney barely heard the creak. The mist in the room swirled around the mysterious door just as it burst open. Darkness crept across the room. The woman screamed._

_McKay could see nothing of what was going on. He floated across the room in a desperate move to break the darkness. An unbearable cold surrounded him as an overwhelming sense of evil threatened to consume him. The music continued as a new light chased away the shadows. The woman's voice was silent. She lay pale and cold against the ship's metal. The engineer moved with surprising speed to his love, weeping onto her lifeless chest. "You should have loved me," he whispered._

_McKay could see the horror in the man's countenance. He could see the tears pouring down his pale cheeks._

_Eventually the man stood up and began to play once more. The door was now shut, though McKay had never heard it close. The melody was the most sorrowful tune the scientist had ever heard. It was soon joined by a second, familiar voice. Auburn hair brushed against his mist form as the notes flowed from Teyla's lips. Darkness once again consumed the mysterious corridor._

SGA

He lay sleeping within the comfort of his quarters, nestled between a blue blanket and a prescription mattress. Slight snores interrupted his otherwise regular breathing. He tossed against the sheets, but showed no sign of waking anytime soon.

"Rodney." A mystic sound called him from his slumber. It was a woman's voice, almost angelic in its sweet tone.

He stirred slightly, convinced he had imagined the words in his dream. The second time his name was repeated, his eyes jolted open.

"Who's there?" he called.

A quick search revealed nothing but shadows. When the voice called again, he pushed himself off the bed and reached for his headset.

A warm breeze gripped his hand before he could make a call. The breeze rustled around his wrist. He could make out a translucent arm and soon a ghost-like woman of great beauty stood beside him.

His eyes widened in terror as he gazed upon the specter. She was wrapped in a cloak of white mist. "Do not be afraid, Rodney McKay. I will not hurt you."

She smiled at him and a comforting warmth traveled through his body, relaxing his senses. But that face was familiar, and the terror within him would not be silenced.

"Oh my god, you're her aren't you? But how? You died 10,000 years ago." His voice was wary, his feet slowly retreating toward the bedside table where he kept the gun; his hand was still frozen within her grasp.

She must have noticed the subtle action for she grabbed for his other wrist.

"I cannot explain, yet. Please, you must return to the instrument. You must go there _now_." She fixed him with a penetrating gaze, and he could see the fear that resided in her pale features.

"Why? What is going on?"

"You will understand once you get there. Please, you must listen to me. Your friend's life is in great danger."

He tried to wiggle his hands free of hers, but her grip was tight. He couldn't even get his thumb to the talk button.

"Then let me call for help."

"No. You must go alone." Her flowing brown hair hugged a translucent cheek. Her soft brown eyes locked with his blue ones.

"Are you crazy? I'm a scientist. I don't know who you are and I don't know what is happening here, but believe me when I tell you that if you truly want to help my friend, you will let me call for reinforcements."

"You must go alone," she repeated. Her eyes were sorrowful and a small tear poured down her trembling features. "My powers are weaker than his. I can protect only you, and even then only so much. You must go alone or he will kill anyone else who accompanies you."

"Doctors West and Moore?"

"He is a jealous monster, Rodney. He killed them for the same reason he killed me. For the same reason he will kill Teyla. Please, we are wasting valuable time. You must go now!"

The apparition freed his hands, but he made no move to press the talk button. The hero grabbed his 9-millimeter and raced out into the vacant hallways.

END CHAPTER


	8. Plan?

The hero of this dark tale believed himself to be neither valiant nor strong, but that did not stop him from continuing his race down the corridors. He passed by a few late-night workers and even a soldier or two, but no one seemed to notice him. It felt almost as it did in his dream, as though he were nothing more than a mist.

His reflection was not to be found in the passing glass panes.

A part of him decided that he must still be asleep, while another part raced through possible explanations of what was happening to him. But even through this, he never slowed down.

His misty hand reached out before him, becoming corporeal just long enough to press the lift button. His non-existent heart accelerated as he made his way down the dark corridors. Even as a mist he couldn't shrug away the chill that traveled through him.

The sound of music poured from the ghost's dwelling. He recognized it immediately as the song that the engineer had played for his dead wife. Only now, as at the end of his nightmare, a female's voice could be heard hitting alto and soprano notes with a skillful elegance.

It was a strange sensation, feeling his body return to the physical world, like a warmth chasing away the cold.

Back in normal form he readied his weapon. "You can do this, Rodney. You can do this for Teyla." But his hand still trembled.

There was a dark evil emanating from that fearful room. The physicist, for all of his vocabulary and knowledge, could describe it in no other way. Pure evil. He even wondered briefly if Atlantis's chaplain was an exorcist and then quickly admonished himself for the unscientific thinking.

He had only to turn the corner now. He leaned against the metal bulkhead, willing within himself the courage to take up this fight. He regretted not calling for back up. If Teyla succumbed to this man's power, Teyla, who was easily the strongest of the original team, how could he hope to do any differently?

He peeked around the bend and immediately his jaw gaped open. Teyla was dressed in a beautiful silk dress. Her mouth accentuated each enchanting syllable. Beside her, the ghost from his dreams caressed the piano.

It was at this time that McKay realized he had no plan whatsoever. The ghost was now corporeal, by no means the transparent specter that Teyla had described. Maybe bullets would bring him down. But what if he could turn himself into mist at the drop of a hat? Well, at least that woman said she would protect him. Whatever that was supposed to mean.

"You are no longer welcome here, Rodney McKay." The ghost's wicked voice sounded as though talking through a loudspeaker. He turned his slender body around to match Rodney's full blue irises with his empty black ones.

His cover blown, McKay had no choice. Aiming a weapon had never been the hero's strong suit, but Teyla was a decent distance away from the villain and this would be his only chance. He pushed himself away from the wall, out into the open, and started firing.

The bullets moved on track but the ghost did what McKay had expected; it turned into a mist and the bullets raced through airy nothingness. They came to a halt right before the piano and then unexpectedly fell to the ground with a series of light clinks. _Well, isn't that just great, _he thought. _As if the laws of physics haven't been broken enough tonight!_

A maniacal laugh filled the room as the mist swept by him, immersing the hero with an evil cold such as he had never known before. He collapsed unto the floor breathless, holding his churning stomach.

"Rodney." His name came in stereo. The ten-thousand-year old woman's voice was soft and comforting. He could feel warmth fighting away the cold that was consuming him. Teyla was the other one to speak. She screamed his name as though snapping out of a distant dream. She raced by his side, looking worried.

He gazed at her, still taken in by her amazing beauty. They were just friends, they would always be just friends, but for one moment he couldn't help but gaze upon her loveliness. Her brown eyes were alert and clear, but a dark fog was beginning to overcome them. She let go of his shoulder and suddenly backed away.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded in a harsh tone.

"I heard you were in trouble. I came to help." He found himself backing away from her. He was afraid, he realized. This Teyla was different somehow, and the manic gleam in her pupils terrified him.

"You should not have come, Rodney." She rarely used his first name, except to berate him or offer comfort. Judging by the malice in her voice, it was the prior.

"Excuse me for worrying about you. In case you didn't notice, there's a ghost controlling you."

"A ghost?"

"An energy creature? An alien? An Ancient? I don't know. For lack of a better word, I'm calling it a ghost. Whatever the hell it is, you have to fight it, Teyla."

"There is nothing to fight. There was no one here but you and me."

"I just shot him! You were there. You saw the bullets defy the laws of gravity."

He looked to the spot where the casings had collided with the floor. There was nothing there.

"Rodney, I think you should go. Maybe you should visit Dr. Beckett."

His mind was a confused jumble as he used a nearby wall to lift himself to his feet. He continued to back away from his teammate, noticing that she was now back in her traditional garb.

"No, no, no. I don't know what is going on here, but I will not be convinced this was all in my mind. Tell me, what were _you_ doing down here. Weir ordered the place closed off. You know that just as well as I do. Why would you just randomly be down in this corridor?"

Her eyes were clearer, now, as well. Any skilled observer would say this was a healthy, normal Teyla that stood before him. But McKay had seen her eyes earlier. He had heard her mystic singing.

She moved a step closer and he once again backed up. "Answer my question. What are you doing down here?"

"I came to sing, Rodney. Remember. We were playing music together. Do you not want to play?"

His mind was as a fuzzy nothingness, an unusual sensation for the genius. No coherent thought was coming to him, but everything seemed so wrong.

"Run." The ten-thousand-year-old woman's tone was soft but frenzied. He looked around for her familiar white glow, but the room was empty except for him and Teyla.

There was no way McKay was going to leave without Teyla, not after all that talk about death. He wasn't about to stay here and play that instrument either, no matter how much it was calling to him.

"No, that's okay. I think, um, yes, I think it's time we went back. What do you say we head back together?" He snapped his fingers, a brilliant idea breaking through his thoughts. "Carson! Yes, um, maybe you're right and I should go see our Dr. Voodoo. I'm really not feeling all that well and we both seem to agree on that. So what do you say you help me get there?"

Teyla hesitated. Eventually she acquiesced. "Of course. You know that I am always willing to help, Dr. McKay."

But there was something in her approach that continued to terrify him. He backed another step away. The Alteran woman's voice called to him once again. "He will not attack her tonight. Not after this. Please, run, Rodney. Run before you, too, are under his spell. Run now!"

Teyla was an arm's length away when McKay broke away at a fast pace. He raced down the dark corridors with his heart thumping madly. His eyes blurred and his legs complained, but still he moved faster. He couldn't believe he was running from Teyla, the very person he had come down here to save.

He was nearly at a working "transporter," although still in the darkened, lesser-powered areas of the great city, when his legs buckled below him. His foot had collided with something that was both soft and hard at the same time. He landed on the mysterious object with a thud.

He cast a glance behind him, but neither Teyla nor her ghost was anywhere to be found. He re-focused his attention on the object beneath him. A gasp caught in his throat as he flung himself away in terror.

The corpse that lay before him was cold and pale.

END CHAPTER 7


	9. Labyrinth

**_Chapter 8_**

_The corridor spread out in an endless sea before the hero. Sweat poured from his brow and his breathing became more and more erratic with each step. His feet trembled, threatening to give way at any moment. But he couldn't stop, not now._

"_Teyla!" His voice was rough; his scream came out as a faint groan. The metal walls melted together in a series of swirls worthy of an abstract painting. His head ached something fierce, as though his neurons had chosen to put his mind under construction with a pounding drill. And still he didn't cease moving._

"_Teyla!" Where the hell was she? Surely she should have heard him screaming by now, but after hours of running she still failed to answer his desperate calls. What if the ghost had killed her already, all because he couldn't find her in the strange labyrinth?_

_A wave of dizziness gripped his senses. His palm collided with the nearest bulkhead. His eyelids squeezed shut as his body drifted closer to the cold ground._

"_You should not have come, Rodney."_

_His blue irises remained hidden as her callous words echoed against the metal. She was under the ghost's power and he knew now that she meant to kill him. Call it possession, call it enchantment, it all amounted to the same thing. The Teyla he knew was gone. And he was helpless to fight this stranger that stood before him._

_A burning heat surrounded his body. He felt her grab his forehead with her freezing hand._ _That damn cold was haunting, ominous in its very nature. He flinched away from her grasp, finding what energy he could to back away from her. Fury lit her dark pupils as she reached out to grab him once more and he scrambled backwards, falling against the bulkhead. He needed to run again, to get the hell out of here. He should have brought Sheppard. Sheppard would have saved him. Sheppard would have saved both of them. Maybe if he could just reach the Colonel it would all be okay... Damn, it was so cold._

"Easy, lad. Easy."

Blue eyes widened in terror as McKay tried to scurry away. The sound of Dr. Beckett's voice was wrong among the shadows. What was Carson doing here? And what had happened to the metal floor? He could see now that his feet had kicked white sheets to the edge of an infirmary bed. A firm hand held his shoulder steady and his body in place.

"What am I doing here? Where's Teyla?"

He surveyed the room, desperately seeking any sign of her. Sheppard, Weir, and Ronon surrounded his bed all passing wary glances.

"Teyla just stepped out for a minute." Dr. Beckett kept his voice soft and level. He offered a reassuring smile to the astrophysicist. The medic held a white cloth in his hand, which McKay realized must have been on his forehead a second ago. "I'm afraid you developed a bit of a fever over the last couple of hours so it's understandable that you would be disoriented. Do you remember what happened?"

His mind wouldn't focus, lost in a jumble of confusing memories. He did remember the Ancient summoning him to the corridor. He could see images of Teyla singing in a flowing blue gown, and then there was the mysterious Alteran that had accompanied her on the piano. And the mist. The clear fog had rushed through him causing a pain and coldness he had never known before. Damn, that had hurt. And then... Oh yeah, there was the whole running from Teyla bit. He had never been scared of her before, but the fear had been greater than any he had ever felt. And then he had tripped over a body. It was so pale, so lifeless. Just like the woman in his dreams.

"Rodney?"

Sheppard offered him an ice chip while silently re-asking the unanswered question. It was normally soothing to feel the ice melt away the dryness, but now all he could think about was the cold. The ghost's piercing chill had nearly consumed him.

"Someone died. I tripped over their body when I was running from..." He surveyed the room once more confirming the absence of the Athosian. He didn't try to hide the panic his voice. "Where's Teyla? Is she alright?"

"Aye, she's fine. As I said, she just stepped out for a minute."

"Who were you running from?" Sheppard kept a firm grasp on McKay's shoulder. Beside him, Elizabeth had her arms hugged to her chest.

"What? Oh. Running. Um. I don't know." His eyes clenched shut, desperately trying to stop the endless pounding within his head. When he dared open them again, Beckett was meeting his pained stare with a worried one.

"A headache then?"

He nodded, but the action only caused more pain. Everything in him hurt and it was so damn hot in the room.

"I'll see what I can do for that. In the meantime, I think it is best if we let him rest a little longer." The doctor made to chase away the guests, but Rodney's thoughts were desperate to surface. He couldn't lose consciousness, not yet.

"No!" Rodney screamed. Elizabeth flinched; Carson watched him with a wary physicians eyes. "I mean, Colonel, I need to talk to you. _Alone_."

Elizabeth moved forward, resting her hand temporarily on Rodney's shoulder. "We'll be right outside." Ronon followed her out of view while Carson added something to his IV. "I'll be in my office if you need anything." Carson left, leaving the two alone.

"So you want to tell me what happened down there?" Sheppard took his rest on a nearby chair, his feet propped up at the foot of McKay's bed.

"I don't remember everything. I remember tripping over the body and then calling for help. I think I lost consciousness soon after."

"Yeah, you were out cold when we found you. You looked just as pale as Doctors West and Moore had. In fact, you were near hypothermic. The man you tripped over was Sergeant Jesperson." The Colonel's features expertly hid his sorrow, but McKay could read through that mask. Sheppard never took it well when one of his men died. "Sergeant Vitulli's body was a few feet away."

The words took time to sink in. Two more bodies in the morgue. The next one might be his, maybe Teyla's. All he knew was that if he didn't do something soon, more people would die.

"I was having my men run a sweep of the corridor every few hours. It's not as good as a round-the-clock deal, but it was the most Elizabeth would allow. What I don't understand is what the hell you were doing down there after we expressly closed the area off."

"Went in search of Teyla." McKay's voice trembled as he spoke. He boosted himself up into a seated position, pondering the best words to use.

"Teyla?"

"I was told she was down there. That she was in danger. I couldn't not go and I couldn't bring anyone down with me. In a wonderful move on my part, I didn't even have a plan. Needless to say, I screwed up. I found myself running from..." He stopped short.

"From?"

"Teyla," he whispered.

Sheppard's brow furrowed. McKay locked stares with his friend, longing for him to understand. His next words fell out of his mouth in a quick race. "Listen, I know all of this sounds crazy. The point is that when I got down to the corridor Teyla was there and she was singing with the ghost-like creature. I shot at him but he chose that moment to defy physics. He just flew through me and all I could feel was this unbearable chill. I fell to the floor completely overwhelmed by pain and cold. And then Teyla came to help me, but she was different. The next thing I know I'm running away from her. That's when I tripped over them. I'm telling you Colonel, something is not right with her and if we don't do something about it, she's going to die."

SGA

The knight examined the hero closely, carefully weighing each word that the scientist had to say despite the speed of the explanation. It had been midnight when the colonel was first contacted about McKay's panicked call to the Control Room. There was something about a dead man and that was enough to get the soldier out of bed and into his uniform in record time.

Beckett couldn't explain what had killed the two sergeants any more than he could explain what had happened to Doctors West and Moore. He wasn't any better at understanding McKay's condition, either. The astrophysicist was freezing cold at first, and then he was gripped by a mysterious illness, which had led to the unfortunate fever. Everyone sat by his bedside as nightmares plagued him. They all waited for McKay to awaken and shed some light on the dark circumstances that had taken place.

What Sheppard had not been prepared for was McKay's claim that his attacker was Teyla in conjunction with a ghost. It sounded more like the ramblings of a man with a fever than anything that could have actually taken place. Despite the blue eyes gazing upon him with a silent plea for understanding, Sheppard just couldn't buy the strange tale.

"Did you say a ghost?"

"Yes, a ghost. I'm sure there is a scientific explanation, but until I find out what that explanation is, I have to call _it _something other than "it." I'm serious, Colonel. Teyla is in danger."

"Rodney, you have a fever. I don't know what happened to you last night, but you'll have to excuse me if I find it hard to believe that Teyla was somehow involved. Let's not forget the part where you've been pale for the last week or so and none of Teyla's symptoms have returned. Not to mention how you could possibly have thought her to be in danger in the first place."

There was resentment in his friend's voice when McKay spoke next. He pushed himself against the fluffy white pillows, the most woeful countenance affixed to his face. "Look, I don't completely understand what is going on here myself, but you have to believe me that Teyla was down there. I need you to trust me."

"Trust you?" He crossed his arms just as he had done that day at the transporter.

"Yes. I know I haven't earned it all back from you yet. But the simple fact that I am asking , after all that has happened, should tell you just how important this is."

Sheppard had learned to dread those words from his science advisor. Trust. _Trust me to fix this weapon, Colonel. Trust me to get you out of that pod without brain damage, Colonel. _Now it was, _Trust me that Atlantis is haunted, Colonel. _No, that wasn't being fair. McKay admitted there was a scientific reason; he just didn't know what it was yet. None of them did. Only a fool would believe nothing was wrong with four expedition members in the morgue.

"I'm having Zelenka go though the place again. If it means that much to you, I'll keep an eye on Teyla and have Carson give her a check up. But," his feet came back down to the floor, his nonchalant pose completely gone, "I'm going to have Ronon acting as your shadow for a while. Consider it for your own protection."

"Fair enough."

He began a short pace between Rodney and the adjacent bed. There was so much more to say, but where to start? He was angry and damn it, he had a right to be. "I told you I wanted to know about anything strange happening, McKay."

"And I told you everything I could. By the time I knew that Teyla was in danger, I didn't have time to inform everyone. She said she could only protect me; so if I called you, you would probably have ended up in the same place as your sergeants."

"She? Who is she exactly, McKay?" It was hard to keep back the annoyance in his voice. Beside him, McKay flinched as though realizing he had made a mistake. "If you want me to give you any benefit of the doubt, you better start talking. I want to know everything. Understood?"

McKay cleared his throat, his eyes still clenched in pain. "Fine. If you really must know. Remember the lady in the photograph? The one from ten thousand years ago? She's my informant. She is the one that led me to Teyla and she is the one that protected me from the ghost. Before you chalk this off as some insane delusion, think about it for a second. I survived last night. Why?

"Two people died yesterday. Their only symptoms being pale and having suffered from hypothermia. You find me little better off, but I'm alive. When the ghost passed through me… I have never known so much cold in my life. And then I hear her voice calling to me and there's this warmth chasing away the chill. That's why I survived, Colonel. She protected me."

"You have got to be kidding me! So now you have an ascended Ancient interceding in all of this?"

"No, I don't think she is ascended. She's different somehow. She's definitely not as powerful as the Ancients we know and I think she is just as afraid as we are."

"Oh, that makes it all better. You have a ghost telling you to go save Teyla but instead Teyla attacks you and you find two corpses lying in a place you never should have been in the first place!" He fell back onto the chair, his arms once again crossed. Rodney looked frighteningly pale and in far too much pain to be having this conversation.

"That's everything I know, Colonel. You don't have to believe me; just keep an eye on Teyla."

"I said I would. Now get some rest."

"I take it Kate will be here when I wake up?"

"I'd say that is a safe bet."

SGA

The dreams had returned. Each morning for over a week now, Teyla would wake up to that same sweat-drenched face. At least the paleness was still absent. It made it easier to pretend everything was okay, that she was still in complete control.

She remembered more things now, as well. She knew that her visits to the ghost's dwelling were real. Every note from his sorrowful song acted as an enchantment on her senses. During the day, she was still Teyla. At night, she was consumed by music. There were times she feared a terrible fate and strove to fight the spell that had overcome her, but she stopped short of telling the others. During the evening, soft melodies chased her hurt away.

When McKay had come down to rescue her, she had been as an empty shell. He had feared her. If only she had gotten him to play that piano, he would have understood. He would have stopped fighting and embraced the melody. Instead he had run, run away from her and the engineer.

"McKay seems to think you were down in that corridor last night."

John Sheppard leaned against her doorway. He examined her with a penetrating stare as though sizing up the Teyla before him with the Teyla from Rodney's story.

"I was in my bed last night, Colonel. It was not until I received your call that I was awakened."

"He's adamant that you were somehow chasing him. Apparently he has it in his mind that you are in league with a ghost."

"Dr. McKay is ill with a fever. I am sure that he will not say such things when he is feeling better."

She didn't know why she was lying. The image of McKay's terror-ridden irises was more than clear in her mind. He had just been confused. She was trying to set him straight. So why couldn't she explain that to Sheppard. It was as though something was physically stopping her from forming the words. That familiar cold was running through her veins and she found it strangely comforting.

"I'm sure he won't, but I promised I'd humor him. I'm going to assign a soldier to make sure you stay safe and out of trouble. I've also got Ronon watching McKay like a hawk. It may not follow McKay's version of events, but we all know something is going on here and now four men have died. I don't want to risk anything until I get more answers."

"Understandable. But if this turns out like last time and we are unable to find anything?"

"I don't know. I'll let you know once I figure that part out. I also would like you to visit Carson tomorrow."

"Of course."

After a few pleasantries, the knight made his way from the heroine's quarters. She plopped onto her bed, lost in thought about the conversation. Even as they spoke she could hear the piano calling to her, its silent melody beckoning her back into the depths of Atlantis.

Her arm was the first to take a translucent form, quickly followed by her shoulder and torso. The chills consumed her. She passed by the mirror, confirming the absence of a reflection, before making her way through the door. The promised guard was standing vigil, but did not notice as she passed by. The tune continued to call to her and eventually she was back in the belly of Atlantis. She approached the ancestral instrument, caressing it with delicate hands that were slowly becoming corporeal. She wore a gown of blue silk.

"My lady." The ghost appeared in a black coat. He bowed low, kissing her hand gently. "I am honored to be in your presence."

"You have killed my colleagues and nearly murdered my friend." She backed away from him, willing herself to say the right words.

"Your friend would only seek to get in my way. He angers me and my vengeance is my right. And you, by the way, did an excellent job feigning innocence. It was quite lovely of you, actually. So now you have come to sing with me and sing we shall."

He moved into position, his hands ready at the keys.

"I shall not. They are good people and I will not let you harm them."

He swung around, flames dancing in his dark pupils. "The time to stop me has long since past. I am strong, now, Teyla. Surely you must feel that; you must know this truth. Not even _she_ can hope to stop me now."

"I would rather die than help you."

"Really? Would you rather Rodney McKay die as well? Or what about John Sheppard? Either can be arranged. Both if I so desire." He moved out of the seat, approaching her and grabbing her wrist. She quickly flung it away from his grasp, readying herself to fight. He laughed a callous, hollow laugh. "Come now, you cannot fight that which is not there. Enough of this foolishness. Join me, sing in this duet, or your friends die. It is that simple, my dear."

END CHAPTER 8


	10. Compelled

**Chapter 9**

The knight of this unfortunate tale watched Atlantis's lights glimmer against a dark sky, their distorted images shimmering on the ocean below. The Ancient city was enchanting, even to the nonchalant soldier. A gentle breeze brushed past his cheek. He leaned over the railing, his gaze lost to the endless sea.

Something was going to happen tonight. It was only a feeling but John Sheppard knew it to be true. Every ambush, every failed mission, every pain he had ever experienced was always preceded by that sinking, cold feeling within his gut. Even with a guard watching Teyla's back and Ronon making sure McKay was safe, something bad was going to happen to them. Damned if he knew what it was, though.

The breeze was persistent, now, in brushing past him, offering warmth and comfort to the soldier. It swept past his ear, whispering softly in the quiet night. _John. _He swung around, but no one was there. It was strange. Hadn't someone just called his name?

"Elizabeth?" No reply. No, the fearless leader was in bed right now, as he should be.

The wind picked up its pace as though pushing him back into the confines of Atlantis. Once inside, the breeze became gentle but did not cease. Even as the doors closed, the wind kept up its graceful nudge. _John. _Damned if he didn't just hear his name again and damned if it didn't sound like it was coming from the wind itself. He was leading the airy nothingness now as it pushed him forward. A few moments later, he arrived at his quarters. Maybe his subconscious was insisting on sleep. Maybe that wasn't such a bad idea.

No sooner had his doors swooshed closed when he heard the familiar sound of his computer starting. His laptop sat on a nearby desk, covered in a backlog of paperwork. Brushing aside the forms, he picked up the device only to find that it was turned on. He lifted the monitor and readied to shut down the equipment when the wind once again brushed by him. The monitor glowed a faint green as the mouse moved without his orders. It clicked onto the city's network and then into the Ancient database. A password box popped up and the keys themselves pressed in a hidden code. It was accepted.

The Colonel readied his hand on his headset, glaring suspiciously at the computer's strange movements. His heart was thumping loudly, adrenaline raced through his body.

_Well this is definitely creepy._

"Sheppard to Control Room."

"Control Room here."

"Get a computer technician down to my quarters, stat."

"Understood."

He gazed at the screen, quickly skimming the words of the newly opened document.

_Personal Log of Christine Etrella_

_Log 1_

_I've never been good at dates, so I won't even try to log when any of this happened. I just felt a sudden need to keep a record of my thoughts, as though an unknown sense of urgency was requiring me to do so. I can't explain the feelings of foreboding that have overcome me lately, nor do I know where they are coming from. Maybe if I write everything down it will all start to make sense?_

_Perhaps I am still overcome with grief at the loss of my brother. He was a good man and I miss him so. Everyone around here has moved on, but it is not so easy for me. They offer comforting glances, but I hide my pain deep within myself. I must be strong._

_Log 2_

_There is a new engineer working in our sector today. His name is Eric Phan. Our white uniforms are awkward against his slender body. He doesn't smile a lot and he often forgets to greet anyone before immersing himself in his work. Unfortunately, he seems to have taken a liking to me. He keeps saying how beautiful I am and how I'm the only one he feels comfortable talking to. I don't like talking to him, but I don't want to be rude either._

_His green eyes are beautiful though. There is a sorrow that echoes my own buried somewhere within them. I wonder what his story is. Everyone has to have one, don't they? Am I better off not knowing?_

"I understand you have a computer problem." A short man with large round glasses smiled at the military leader.

"Yeah, sorry about that. Turns out I have it under control. Thanks for coming. Goodbye." The doors once again swooshed closed and Sheppard raced back to the screen. He still didn't understand how he was reading the thing, but somehow he knew that getting through the logs was more important than spawning an investigation.

_Log 3_

_Eric asked me to dinner again today. The man doesn't know when to give up. I'm thinking of having him reassigned to some far-off part of the city. I think he stares at me when I'm not paying attention. Actually, I think he stares at me when I am paying attention, as well. There's just this whole ominous feel to him. Sometimes he looks at me with a penetrating gaze. It is as though he could see all of the sorrow I work so hard to bury. It must all be in my imagination, right?_

_I don't think he has any friends. I never see him interact with anyone but me. I guess he sees the counselors every so often, but other than work he just hides away in his quarters. I feel sorry for him. He must have a very lonely life. Maybe I'll take him up on that dinner out of pity? No, it's probably best I stay away from Eric as much as possible. I don't think he is dangerous, but I've been wrong on that front before._

_Log 4_

_Eric isn't so bad after all. He played me some music last night on an instrument he had self-crafted. The sound was amazing, enchanting really. His voice was filled with so much sorrow. But something still doesn't feel right about it. I thought we had only visited for a few hours but we were both late for our shifts once the music had stopped. I just don't understand how that happened._

_Log 5_

_I remember Eric's eyes when I first met him. They were a soft emerald green filled with emotion. When he bid me farewell tonight, his eerie glance caused me to shiver. His irises were as a black emptiness filled with nothing but despair. Whenever he draws near me, I grow cold._

_Log 6_

_Eric and I shared in that mystical music of his again. Why do I keep going down there? It is as though a force stronger than my own will compels me. There is comfort in it, however. All of my loneliness and hurt seems to wash away with the notes._

_I am unsure of everything now. All I want to do is sing._

The itching behind his lids made looking at the screen a nightmare. He had spent the previous night watching over Rodney in the infirmary and his body was now desperately calling out for sleep. But there were more entries to read and he had his own sense of urgency compelling him.

He grabbed a cup of coffee from a nearby stand, stretching his neck and arms before sitting back down. It was hard to believe that this wasn't just a horror novel, that these entries was really written 10,000 years ago. That the events could actually have taken place. That they might be taking place all over again. Add all of this to his computer acting with a mind of its own...

_Log 7_

_The last few months have passed by in a daze. I just haven't had time to write anything. Last night, Eric proposed. He sang a beautiful song before passing me the ceremonial bracelet. He has changed so much since I first met him. It's hard to believe I was ever afraid of this kind man. Everyone thinks I'm crazy, but I said yes._

_The doctor has me going in for regular visits. Everyone is concerned that I'm pale and weak. I hate being weak. It doesn't become me. It never has. But I really am tired. Eric wants another music session tonight, but I just don't think I have the energy. _

_Still, the thoughts of marrying him fill my heart with song. To think that he loves me._

_Log 8_

_If Eric found out I was typing this, he would kill me instantly. My face is pale and my hands are as ice. I'm afraid. I can see now that the instrument is the source of all of his power over me. He has joined forces with some evil in order to trap me, to force me to love him. I lose more and more of myself everyday._

_The doctors say I am well and my counselor thinks I'm going crazy. But it is all true. Eric has delved himself into some dark alchemy, forsaking all of our beliefs in the pursuit of power. I don't know how he came to cast such spells, but his power is real._

A chill crawled down the soldier's spine. He reached once again for his headset, working to keep his voice calm. The Ancients were a technocratic society. For one of them to talk of the supernatural did not bode well. And that sinking feeling had yet to leave his stomach.

"Sheppard to Ronon."

"Go ahead." The Runner hadn't even hesitated. Sheppard must not have been the only one not getting sleep that night.

"What's McKay's status?"

"Asleep. He's having a nightmare."

"Well you should probably wake him up then."

"Already tried. He's out cold. I was about to call for the doc."

"Probably a good idea."

"Was there something you wanted, Sheppard?"

"No. Just checking to see how he's doing. I think I'm making some headway on the investigation. I'll check back with you in a few minutes. Let me know if anything...odd happens. Sheppard out."

Still his stomach felt uneasy.

"Sheppard to Lieutenant Klesh."

"Klesh here, sir."

"Everything okay on your end?"

"It's all quiet, sir. She hasn't so much as left her quarters."

"Let me know if she does. Sheppard out."

_Log 9_

_I've discovered how to make myself translucent, almost as if I have become a ghost. I use this power to go and play the music when I wish no one else but Eric to know that I am there. But every time I do, I find myself caught between two worlds. I cannot explain what this means. I think it is just something that has to be experienced to be understood. It is as though my soul has been sold to some evil and I am losing a small piece of myself each time. One day, I will be nothing more than an empty mist in a dark realm._

_Log 10_

_My paleness is gone. Everyone thinks I am better but they don't realize it's just a sign of his growing hold on me._

_I fear I do not have long to live now and there is nothing I can do to fight it. _

_I've always been strong in the past but I let my sorrows lead me right into the monster's hold. I hate him for all that he has done to me, for how he has made me weak. I hate him._

_Log 11_

_I can bear this no longer. I am going to destroy that instrument. I don't know if it will make any difference now that I am so weak both in body and mind, but I must try or forever be held prisoner. I only wish that he would kill me now and end this pointless suffering._

That was the last entry. A solemn breath held him as he realized that that must have been the night she had died. He thought of Teyla and the sorrow that had led to her distraction and subsequent injury just a short time ago. Then McKay and she had found that instrument and without so much as a word to anyone, they must have been taken by its power. And now McKay was pale and Teyla was not. Just like everyone thought that woman had been okay. Damn it. McKay's ghost was real all right.

A slight movement caught his eye. The mouse pointer was traveling again. The black keys each impressed on their own volition as new words appeared on the screen.

_Final Entry_

_He will kill her tonight and there is little I can do it about it. It took so much of me just to save Rodney last night. His connection to the piano made it so that I could talk to him, reach out to him, and protect him, but I am realizing that we cannot fight him alone. The last altercation has left him weak and now we are in need of another knight. _

_I wish I could communicate with John and the others as I can with Rodney, but Eric keeps me from Teyla and the others are unknown to my spiritual realm. It is so cold and dark here. Has it really been ten thousand years? Can I allow another to be trapped here as I am?_

_It takes so much of my energy to write this and I fear that Eric will stop me at any moment. My only hope is to reach out to Rodney's friends and pray that they can help. I cannot say that this is a winnable battle, but perhaps if we all fight together... Teyla is close to death even as I write this. They must hurry._

His hand was back on the talk button in an instant.

"Lieutenant Klesh."

"Yes, sir."

"You are absolutely certain Teyla is in her quarters?"

"Yes, sir."

"Do me a favor and knock anyway."

"Sir, it's oh-one-hundred hours."

"Just do it, Lieutenant."

"Yes, sir."

There was a brief pause. Sheppard was already gathering together his equipment including a gun, a knife, and a vest. McKay had said the bullets went right through the ghost so he'd need a better plan, but he could figure that out on the way.

"She's not answering sir."

_Damn._ "Alright, override the door codes and find out if she is in there."

There was a short pause and then a hesitant reply. "Understood, sir."

And then there was the waiting again. He was already out of his room and now racing to the nearest transporter.

"Sir?" The lieutenant's voice was shaky. Never a good sign.

"Go ahead."

"She's gone sir. I've checked the entire room. I was standing here the whole time, I can't imagine how she could have..."

"Alright, send out an alert and do what you can to find her. I'm going to work some things out on my end."

"Will do, sir."

"Sheppard out."

A double click on his talk button and the soldier spoke once again. "Ronon"

"Yeah."

"What is McKay's status?"

"Didn't you just ask five minutes ago?"

"Is he awake yet?"

"Sort of. Why?"

"I need you to get his ass out of bed. I think its time we took a journey to McKay's corridor together."

"He still has a fever." Short and to the point, that was one of the things Sheppard liked about Ronon. His replies may be curt, but he knew how to act.

"I realize that, but I don't think we have a much of a choice. Teyla is missing and I think our murderer has her marked. Get down to the corridor as quick as you can and be sure to bring that nice gun of yours. I'll meet you by the nearest transporter."

"You got it." That was the other great thing about Ronon. He didn't ask too many questions.

"Good. Sheppard out."

And so it was that the knight, the hero, and the ronin made their way into the depths of Atlantis in hopes of rescuing the enchanted heroine.

END CHAPTER NINE


	11. Ephemeral

**Chapter Ten**

The knight wasn't certain how this could not be a dream. Sure, he had seen a lot of strange creatures since entering the Pegasus Galaxy, but ghosts? Yet here he was, racing full speed down Atlantis's corridor at some ungodly time of the morning, arming himself for battle against the supernatural. No, there was a scientific explanation; McKay would figure it all out, somehow. A shiver traveled down the soldier's spine, the vacant hallways at night only serving to further creep him out. He could hear the city resettling itself on the ocean with a series of creaks. He was even aware of the occasional snore coming from various quarters as he passed by.

To say that his computer coming alive and revealing those logs was disturbing was more than just an understatement. The military taught him to hide his fear outwardly, but to also use it to his advantage. So he let his terror create the necessary adrenaline rush to get this show on the road. Christine's words echoed in his mind. _Teyla is close to death even as I write this._ Well, thank God for translation programs or he would never have been able to read the bone chilling entries.

But that was the silliness of this whole situation, wasn't it? His laptop becomes animate and tells him Teyla's in danger, and he automatically follows its lead. What would Heightmeyer say? Well, he had had less to go on before. People had died; there was no denying that fact. So ghosts, whether real or concocted, were dwelling in his home and he sure as hell was going to flush them out. No way they were getting a member of his team. Not on his watch.

He arrived at the rendezvous point not surprised to find that he was the first one there. McKay's fever was bound to slow them down; although he was sure Ronon would do everything to keep the scientist moving. It wasn't the most brilliant thing to do, bringing along an ill team member who hadn't been well for a while, but his gut said McKay had to be there, and he wasn't going to argue.

The silence bothered him more than anything else. The bare, military-style walls left little for him to look at while he waited. All he could do was think. Think and wait. He glanced at his watch nervously. Five minutes had already passed since he had received the warning loud and clear. Five minutes was a long time when it came to life or death. _Damn it,_ _hurry your asses up!_

That breeze was still there. It had never ceased accompanying him, as a pet following a master, or as a lassie leading him to danger. It wasn't that she was a bad companion, but she was definitely out of place in the enclosed area. And that was how he had come to think of the wind, as a she. Somewhere along the line he had decided it was McKay's ghost, that it was Christine. The poor unfortunate soul that had fallen into some trap 10,000 years ago. The same trap Teyla was in. Christine brushed past his cheeks and once again whispered, _Hurry_.

"What the hell do you think I'm trying to do?"

_Come on, Ronon. Move it._

No sooner had he thought the words than the transporter doors slid open with a soft swish.

SGA

"Get up."

As far as rude awakenings went, the hero had experienced far worse than Ronon Dex's curt demand. There were many times in the past when the scientist had been awakened by passing bullets or large explosions or bone-chilling screams. Still, as he lay flat on that infirmary bed groaning, his head pounding, and his flesh on fire, his teammate's orders seemed callous and unforgivable. "I'm sleeping."

"Not anymore." The Runner grasped McKay's fever-ridden arm and pulled him mercilessly to a seated position.

McKay waited for the walls to stop spinning, and when they never did fully come to a rest, he passed his companion an admonishing glare. "Hello. Sick man here. Infirmary ring a bell? Go away and let me sleep."

"Sheppard said Teyla's in danger. Get up and start walking."

McKay's stomach was threatening to empty its contents on Ronon's shoes, and trying to decipher what was going on was only making the situation worse. Afraid of what the big brute would do if his lunch made a sudden reappearance, the physicist desperately kept his mouth closed. The result was a painful cough that left a familiar acidic-bile taste in its wake. Nope, the world wasn't going to give him a break today. Even those malevolent construction workers in his head wouldn't take a few hours off. And why had the infirmary become so cold all of a sudden?

Despite the abstract painting that was his vision, McKay lifted himself off the mattress having picked up on what his teammate had said. Teyla was in danger. Well, who could have seen that coming? Oh, that's right; that would be him.

"I don't suppose he mentioned anything about a plan?" The words came out rough and were followed by an uncomfortable coughing spell.

As he stood, swaying slightly, the night-shift doctor emerged from his office. He was a short, older man; dressed in a white lab coat, complete with a pen sticking out of his pocket. "Just what do you think you're doing?" He shot an admonishing glare that would stare down even the most adamant of patients.

"We have business."

"Really? And he has fever. Lie back down, now, Dr. McKay. You're in no condition to work tonight."

He would have loved to follow that order. Nothing would have given him more pleasure. But Teyla could be dying right now and damned if he was going to find her cold, pale, and dead as the others had been.

"Actually, I'm feeling much better. We were just going to go for a quick walk so I could stretch my muscles. I'm sure you don't have a problem with that, right? I mean, I'd hate to die of a blood clot in my leg from being forced to lie down at all hours of the day and night."

But the medic would not be stalled. He crossed his arms against his chest, tapping his foot in a motherly fashion. "You are not well and you are my responsibility. Now lie down or I will call security."

"And I'll take them out." Ronon was as Goliath standing tall and glaring down at the short man in front of him. "Don't get in our way."

Looking perturbed and frightened, the doctor backed up a few steps. "His death be on your head if anything happens."

Ronon's eyes flashed dangerously at the doctor. "Fine."

The doctor stalked away making quite the show of slamming his door.

McKay turned back to his friend, willing himself not to collapse and glad Ronon still hadn't let go of his arm. "So again, I don't suppose he has a plan?"

"He didn't say. We're supposed to meet him at the transporter near your corridor and bring our weapons."

"Wonderful, brilliant. We can all race down there in a wonderful display of heroism and promptly get our asses kicked by a ghost that can't be assailed by bullets. Excellent plan."

"There's always a way to fight. We'll find it."

McKay didn't even bother changing out of the white scrubs. After disconnecting the IV from his arm, he just hobbled his way out into the hallways, a firm grasp from Ronon keeping him steady.

The doctor watched them leave, safely hidden behind the glass panes of his office. He made no move to stop the duo.

"Well, I'll leave it to you to figure that part out then. I don't suppose you understand discretion as the better part of valor? I tell you what. When the ghost comes at us, you can stand there and shoot right through it while I take the intelligent road and run away as fast as these legs will carry me." He regretted the long speech as it was followed by yet another coughing fit. A series of gasps followed and his shallow breaths and painful wheezes drowned out all thoughts from his mind. He felt Ronon place a second hand on his back and standing immediately became easier.

"You wouldn't get far."

It was a short stop to a weapons locker where McKay was able to gear up. His muscles were little better than jello, so Ronon had to help him slip into the vest and then attach the holster to his thigh. This was ridiculous. How could he hope to fight the mighty specter in this condition? What was Sheppard thinking? Hell, what was _he_ thinking? He had already made the rash-decision/mistake last night and his genius prided itself on not making the same blunder twice. Yet here he was all geared up and ready to play Ghostbusters. Teyla better well appreciate this.

A light wind brushed past him. A familiar warmth traveled through his body and immediately the pain in his muscles subsided. _Hurry. _The dead lady's voice echoed in his head, exacerbating his migraine. Willing his left foot in front of his right, and then his right in front of his left, he worked on quickening the tortoise-pace. His mind clung to that surrounding breeze and its healing touch...

"We're moving too slow."

"Yes, while I'm glad your state-the-obvious lessons are paying off, I'm sure you'll appreciate that the ill man is moving as fast as he can. Now, short of carrying me, you could choose to either go ahead and meet your doom without dragging me down with you, or you could just deal with the unfortunate delay."

Rule one when working with Ronon Dex: Don't use sarcasm. McKay felt the runner reach around his chest and a few dizzying moments later, the scientist was watching Atlantis's corridors zoom by in a frenzied daze. Rodney bounced against the Satedan's shoulder, sure that he would be dropped at any moment. The man's bones crunched into his weak stomach with each wrenching jolt, which made breathing nearly impossible. The constant movement served to increase the pounding in his head ten-fold, blocking out any sounds not coming from his own hurts. It was no small miracle that the scientist did not leave a path of regurgitated delicacies in his wake.

The Alterans had been a smart race. Besides everything they created being a technological marvel that even McKay, brilliant scientist extraordinaire, couldn't backwards engineer half of, they were big on safety and common sense. This meant that it never took long to reach a transporter, and when the city was fully powered, that meant near instantaneous travel to anywhere in Atlantis. The benefit for Rodney, as he struggled to keep his senses while hunched over the runner's shoulders, was that his nauseating and grueling journey was short. _Well, at least that's something._

Thank God he had had the foresight to keep minimal power near the disturbing corridor. A few more paces and McKay was sure the movement would have killed him.

There was a brief flash of light in one sector followed by a flash of light in the next. The transporter doors swished open to reveal a pacing Sheppard. He had a P-90 hanging from his utility vest. His face was pale and covered in worry. He took one glance at how flush McKay's features were and stepped back quickly.

"You're not going to throw up on me, are you?"

The room circled around McKay in a variety of melted shapes and colors. It took all of his energy just to hear Sheppard's voice. With Ronon's help, he landed softly on his feet, but would have fallen over had it not been for the Runner's continuing hold.

"You're the one who dragged me out of the infirmary. And you better well have a strategy in mind or I'm going back to bed."

McKay didn't miss Sheppard's wince. He could imagine how he looked right now, pale, trembling, and green around the edges. _I'm not supposed to be here, today!_ The line was from an old movie, and it served to make him chuckle despite himself. _Focus._ Apparently Sheppard had started talking and he was missing it.

"Your ghost friend paid me a visit. She seems to think that your other ghost friend is going to kill Teyla tonight. I still don't understand how everything is connected, but it's obvious that you are at the center, so you're coming along. You think you can walk?"

"With help. Holding a gun, now that is a whole other matter. You do remember me telling you how the bullets went straight through him, right?"

"We'll figure something out. Ronon, the instant we get to that room and you have a clear shot, take out the instrument. I think it may be the source of his power."

The Runner gave a brisk nod in lieu of a verbal response.

McKay, on the other hand, muttered under his breath. He would have thought of that if it wasn't for his fever.

"Well as much as I'd love to stand around here all night and chat, I figure I have about another ten minutes or so of pure adrenaline before I crash. Shall we?"

A few paces later, Teyla's mystical voice could be heard emanating from the haunted corridor. The ancestral instrument accompanied her with the most amazing sound McKay had ever heard. He slumped further onto Ronon's arm, who then forced the scientist back into a somewhat standing position. It was getting harder to walk and it wasn't just his illness. It was as though some dark force were repelling him away from that terrible place.

Teyla's crystal-white face came in to view as he turned the corner. She was leaning on the piano ever so slightly. Her voice suddenly cut off. Instantly, she fell against its metal surface and collapsed down onto the ground. Her face was deathly pale.

"Teyla!" McKay screamed, vaguely aware of Sheppard doing the same. Forgetting all of his pain, he raced to her side with Sheppard only a few steps ahead of him. Her skin was chill to the touch, as though she had lived the last few hours in a freezer. Her lips were a ghastly white. She wasn't moving.

The familiar sound of Ronon's gun reverberated against Rodney's skull. He looked up to see a large, smoking hole in the instrument. The phantom's black eyes were burning with fury.

"What have you done?" the specter cried. "You will kill us all!"

Turning back to Teyla's still form, McKay began checking for a weak pulse. Not a second later, a familiar creak grabbed his attention. He glanced up just in time to see the door fling open with a metallic, deafening crash. Instantly, everything was consumed by blackness, and McKay could feel Teyla's icy form spasm beneath his hands just as a foreboding cold passed through his body.

He didn't remember collapsing, but he could feel Sheppard's warm touch searching for his pulse. He struggled to stay conscious, but the warmth his ghost-like guardian provided was not enough. He could feel his spirit tearing itself away from his physical self. It wasn't a scientific way to think about it; it went against everything he believed in, but that was just what was happening. His translucent arms separated first and then his torso, followed by his legs. He felt as mist once more, but he knew somehow that his body was still there lying on that hard, steel floor.

A feeling of pure cold passed through his now non-existent gut, paralleled by a sense of absolute evil. Forget science, none of what was happening made any sense. It reminded him of when he first started studying quantum physics and all the rules he had once held sacred were changed. Evil, that was perhaps the only fitting word to describe such a soul-shattering experience.

As if that dark feeling wasn't enough, it seemed to have taken a powerful form, forcing him towards that mysterious door. It was as a tornado, pushing him forward, capturing the mist-McKay in a swirl of chaos. He was trying to fight it, really, he was. The thing was, when one lacks a physical form, it's damn hard to punch the other dis-entity in its non-existent gut. His whole being was melding together with the tumultuous gusts of wind even as he heard Sheppard desperately trying to wake him up.

_I need a medical team down here stat!_

_Neither of them is responding._

_Damn it, McKay, Teyla, don't do this to me. Open your eyes._

With horror, McKay realized that his friend was weeping. He didn't have to see Sheppard's tear-soaked cheeks to know that that was the case. He must have been dead. He was dead and his soul was being sucked into the depths of hell. Strange, he never thought the place existed. Through the darkness he could hear Sheppard performing compressions on his body's chest. He knew Ronon had made his way to Teyla, and although he doubted the Satedan was crying, McKay could hear his frantic calls begging for the two of them to awaken. But Rodney knew now that they would not.

With that last thought, his misty form disappeared behind the doorway. The barrier that had so adamantly refused to open for anyone had flung itself wide open only to suck McKay's non-corporeal self through its gateway.

END CHAPTER 11


	12. Moments

**_Chapter Eleven_**

When Teyla was but a child, her father had been taken from her by the Wraith. The sweeping light had grabbed many villagers that night.

_The screams of her people resounded in her ears and she huddled herself in a terrified heap against the harsh ground. "Teyla!" She lifted her eyes only to see a flash of white following behind her father's strong build. Watching him swept up in that awful beam was as good as watching him die. A pair of brusque arms carried her off her feet and she was tossed to the ground. The ghastly hum from the beam tore at her eardrums as she shivered against the frosty dirt. The world went still. Tears streamed down her swollen face. Her savior pulled her into the air. Moments later, they were in the safety of the caves. As she hid, her thoughts were only in one place, reliving that moment when her father was taken from her. There had been no terror in his features when he went to meet his death that day, and she had sworn to herself that she would meet her own fate in the same way._

Even as she sang the notes, she knew that it would be her last day on Atlantis, that soon she, too, would meet the Ancestors. She could have fought it and perhaps she might have had a chance, but then what would have become of her friends? She could not forfeit their lives for hers; so she stood with grace and allowed the music to consume her. Her trembling hand caught hold of the instrument, keeping her on her feet a moment or two more, before her strength failed her. She was barely aware of falling, her soft skin colliding against the steel floor. She could hear a rustle of sounds all around her, vaguely aware that McKay, Sheppard, and Ronon had somehow entered the room. She heard the deafening sound of Ronon's gun and smelt the burning flames from the mysterious instrument. And then all was silent. Then, there was darkness.

It took some moments for any of her sense to return. Her body was gone and she was nothing now. She was unsure of anything else, other than that wherever she was, it was consumed in black.

SGA

When John was eight he had a best friend named Zack Hayton. They would often hide out in the back yard pretending they were soldiers or pilots or whatever else their imaginations could come up with. Zack was a good kid and one of the few people who understood Sheppard.

_It was at the end of that golden summer, the one where nearly everyday was spent in a new adventure, that Zack told John he had to leave. Apparently his cancer was spreading and there were some special doctors in California that could help him more than the ones in their hometown. The short, brown-haired kid was smiling when he left that day. John never stopped waiting for him to return. No one ever told Sheppard what had happened; they all thought he was too young, but he had a good idea. The worst part was the not knowing for sure. There was always that little bit of doubt, even decades later, that somewhere out there, Zack could still be smilin_g.

John Sheppard grasped his teammates' cold, lifeless hands within his own. He made no move to brush the wetness away from his face. The wind had ceased, the phantom had disappeared, and the door had swung closed, but he didn't care to think of any of that. All was still as he stared at the empty shells that once contained his friends.

Teyla had fallen to the ground as an angel descending from the heavens. She fought with grace, she lived with grace, and now she had died with grace. Gusts of wind filled the corridor and a large crashing sound could only be the door flinging open. Rodney was hovering above Teyla, desperately trying to help her out. Then Rodney collapsed beside Teyla's still form, his eyes wide open but empty.

Sheppard had tried CPR, losing himself in the compressions. He was not fazed from the close contact, lost only in bringing his teammates back. Strong arms grabbed him, tearing him away. Dr. Beckett and his army of skilled medics worked franticly as Ronon kept Sheppard back. In his own silent way, the runner was offering comfort.

Beckett was using the paddles on Rodney now. The scientist's body jolted against the metal plating, but otherwise remained unresponsive.

The soldier shook away the memories. _Damn, how the hell did things go so wrong_ The distant sound of nurses going about their business in the infirmary was perhaps the most disturbing to Sheppard. Here he was, hidden away behind a privacy curtain, two of his closest friends' corpses lying side by side on hospital gurneys, and life was going on outside as usual. _Son of a bitch._

A gentle hand came to rest on his shoulder, but John barely felt it. He offered a passing nod to Elizabeth before turning back to face the empty shells. A little voice cried within him that they were not dead yet. That somewhere out there McKay was snarking and Teyla was comforting. Despite the evidence, he allowed a small part of himself to believe that this was true.

SGA

As a child, Rodney McKay knew loneliness in ways that no kid ever should. His mother and father were always too busy arguing to pay much attention to the genius, and, when they did, it was usually to blame him for their problems. He would never forget the night when he had come home to find his parents throwing dishes at one another.

_The clangs of shattering ceramics echoed in his ears although he did his darnedest to block out the noise. And their voices were so loud. His mom shouted something about how she should have left that bastard years ago but the love of her kids kept her there. Now she knew it was all for naught. Rodney tried not to take their words seriously. His sister tugged gently at his arm and the two of them left together, listening to the feud from across the street. Then Jeanie pushed him, tears filling her eyes, telling him how it was all his fault that they were like this. That mom and dad never argued before he came along. He cried then, too, because he knew that he was all alone. That he would always be alone._

McKay's journey through the gateway had been a wrenching torture that threatened to tear him limb from limb. Well, it did tear him soul from body. There was a single moment when he begged for the pain to stop, when he found himself praying to God, or the Ancients, or to anyone else that could hear his silent plea to just make it all cease. And then it did. One second he was overcome by excruciating torment and then everything came to a halt. There was only darkness.

He spent an eternity like that, not feeling or being anything; just knowing the endlessness that was no longer his life. His theoretical mind came up with every explanation from an alternate dimension to a hellish void, but it all amounted to the same thing. There was only darkness.

Some time later, some God-awful, far-too-long time later, he began to feel again. At first it was a brushing cold and then it was an icy chill. He could feel the frost form on his crystallized hand and then he knew joy, for the rest of his body was slowly taking form once more. But it was so cold and dark that his happiness quickly faded. That foreboding sense of evil that had plagued him, pushing him into the doorway of nothingness, was back now. His stomach lurched at the mere knowledge of the evil's presence and McKay prayed once more that this was not hell, that this was not real.

There was a rigid stone floor beneath him. He shivered against a rocky wall, huddled in the corner, trembling. It was dark and cold, and he was alone.

End Chapter


	13. Empty Tears

**Chapter 12 **

Her lone dwelling was dark and cold. The heroine hugged her arms against her chest, telling herself that it was warmth and not fear that kept her huddled against the cave's wall. There was also the matter of the horrible pain consuming all of her body. Fire traveled through her veins and muscles with a fierce determination. And yet she was so cold. She was too weak to travel. Instead, she rested her head on her trembling, chilled arms, trying to understand what had brought her to this terrible place.

It was as though she had awoken from a terrible nightmare only to find herself in another. She remembered singing a beautiful, sorrowful song. She remembered her friends coming to the rescue, minutes too late. She remembered dying.

As a child, Teyla had been convinced that the Ancestors would be waiting for her on the other side of the journey of life. She had often imagined beautiful landscapes with vibrant blue skies. A world filled with her people, all free from the Wraith. Her father had told her so many stories of the wonders that would await her, confident that it would all prove true. That's why he had faced his death so valiantly. Why she had done the same. She never expected that the other side would be a damp cave, void of all life and comfort. _I am not dead._ If she told herself this a dozen or so times, maybe she could come to believe that it was true. _There is always hope._

"Come my dear, do not be afraid."

Teyla lifted her swollen face and tried to peer through the endless black. A tall, gangly shadow stood before her, his arms extended outwards in greeting. He took a few cautious steps forward. In the best of circumstances she would have been suspicious. But at the sound of his familiar voice, her terror took over and she scurried backwards, scraping her palms against the rough ground.

"Where am I? What have you done to me?"

Even in the emptiness she could see flames within his dark pupils. His crooked nose accentuated his cold sneer. His once soft tone turned tumultuous. "Do you dare to fear me? After all I have done to bring you here."

"I did not ask for this."

"No, my dear, you did not. But I did. You brought new life to my song, Teyla, and I in return relieved you of your sorrows. It was a fair bargain and so it shall remain always."

She pushed herself onto her feet, continuing to back away from his reach. An overarching sense of evil consumed all that was around her. She had to escape this place. "It was not a bargain I made knowingly. Return me to my people."

"I'm afraid that is no longer possible. You are--you must understand--very much dead."

_No! There is still hope. _"I do not believe you."

"Believe whatever you wish. It will not change the truth."

She readied her fists, bent her knees, and glared at his ill-ridden face. "You are lying."

Her heart was pounding, her flesh still burning in pain. She had never felt so weak in all her life. She would have to use sheer will to defeat the specter. If there was anything her last years on Atlantis had taught her, it was that there was always a way out of even the most dire circumstances.

"You should get comfortable, Teyla. This well of despair does not suit you. Perhaps you would prefer a castle more complimenting to your graceful nature?" She could see now the phantom's maniacal sneer. His crooked teeth glimmered in the waxing light.

Teyla was well-versed at staring at an enemy while examining her periphery. Two small flames flickered to life beside her, combining their light with the two other lit torches. A hairy, black spider with a round belly eight inches long crawled through their halo before disappearing behind a large hole.

"What is this place?"

"Ah, I was hoping you would ask. Come with me, Teyla. Come explore your new home."

SGA

The hero wept into his trembling knees, his body consumed in shivers. This God-forsaken place, this horrible world in which he was now trapped, was filled with nothing but cold and emptiness. His muscles burned so fiercely that he wished he was once again mist. He had little idea of how long he spent hugging his legs to his chest and rocking slightly back and forth. It must have been many hours, maybe more. He had had nothing to eat or drink, but felt no need to do so, either. His stomach was wrenching, nauseated from the terrible pain traveling through him and the unbearable smell of mold.

There were times when he tried to move, to do what was necessary to get out of this hell. But his body rebelled against any sign of movement, leaving him stranded against the moist wall. He could still remember his soul as it had unwillingly been wrenched away from his body and traveled in a ferocious wind through the door. He had been half convinced that he was dead, and he still wasn't sure that wasn't the case. But there was a part of him that needed this not to be true, that refused to accept this. He had misunderstood the situation and somewhere out there his team was searching for him, struggling to bring him back. They had to be.

_Teyla._ He remembered how pale and still her features were. Had she died, too? He remembered Sheppard trying to rescue them both, which meant that she was probably here, wherever here was.

"Teyla?" His voice was little more than a harsh whisper. There was no answer. Just as there had been no answer the many times before.

"Teyla!" He sounded like a panicked child lost in the woods, and frankly he didn't care. He needed to hear from someone else. He needed his friend to be there with him. Damn it, he needed to not be alone.

"Rodney?" It was not Teyla who spoke, but the soft, feminine tone was familiar.

His head lifted immediately from his arms, grateful for the sound, any sound, of a human voice. He wondered if maybe he was hallucinating, his crazed mind unable to take the loneliness, but most of him didn't care. He just needed to not be alone.

"Hello?" His tears clouded his vision and the eternal darkness wasn't exactly helping. He couldn't so much as make out his own hand, much less the shape of anyone who might be nearby.

"Hello." Her voice was weak and filled with sorrow. It came from a short distance away. Maybe there was even a chance of reaching her.

"You weren't here before."

"I was asleep."

"You're her. The ghost?"

"I was. You may call me Christine."

His pounding head made it difficult to hear her and impossible to think. Despite the complaints from his back and legs, he used the wall to lift himself into a standing position. He found himself laughing for the briefest of moments. He was dead or not dead, trapped in some damp cave without sustenance, and he was talking to a ghost. Wait, if he was dead, did that make him a ghost now? No, he wasn't dead. He was just misunderstanding the situation. _I am not dead._

"Well, Christine. Nice to meet you. You seem to have worked out who I am, so I'll just forgo further introductions. Are you hurt?" _Can you be hurt?_

"I am as well as you are."

"So not so great then?"

"No. But we will both live."

_Live._ _A ha! _"So we're not dead?" He brushed his hand through his damp, nearly non-existent, scalp. It hurt to smile but he couldn't help it. Fate was giving him another reprieve and as many lives as his cat.

"That is a complicated question."

"Which is your way of saying you don't know. Great, I'll take it as a _you are alive_ then. I don't suppose you have any clue where we are and how we can get out of this place?"

"We cannot leave. I did not realize what would happen until it was too late, but I can understand now. I should never have led you there to destroy the instrument. Now, we are trapped, Rodney. We are trapped here forever."

"Yes, well, you'll have to excuse me if I'm not ready to accept that quite yet." He concentrated on lifting his left foot in front of his right while leaning against the rocky wall. It reminded him of when the Wraith came to Atlantis and he had gone without sleep for so long. It had been nearly impossible to keep himself moving then. Yet it paled in comparison to what he felt now. When his left leg finally complied, a jolt of pain raced through his back. He toppled to the floor with a soft cry.

"This is not about what you believe, Rodney. He will keep us here and there is nothing you or I can do about it. _Ever_."

Unwilling and unable to move again, he continued to lie against the rough ground. "Just who the hell is _he_ anyway? What does _he_ want with us?"

"From us? Knowing Eric, I highly doubt he wants anything from _us_."

For a brief moment he felt relief. If the terrifying translucent man didn't want anything from them, maybe they could escape peacefully without so much as being noticed. But then another thought sparked and his face fell. "Teyla?"

"She belongs to him now. As do we."

SGA

Passing by a mirror, the heroine barely recognized her own reflection. A flowing gown of blue silk accented her hour-glass shape. Strands of her hair were braided and brushed back away from her face, tied in a small bow at the back of her head. The ensemble was not pragmatic and she feared having to fight her way out in it, but the ghost had given her little choice. Eric, for that was what the engineer called himself, had simply waved his arms and the dress and hairstyle had immediately taken the place of her normal wear as though conjured from the wind itself.

"A lovely woman such as yourself should dress as a princess."

His words echoed in her mind. Teyla knew she was his prisoner, that he intended to keep her here. He was a solitary man and it showed in his sorrowful music, but she did not realize how far that loneliness went until he had led her to this castle. The walls went on endlessly, lit by flaming torches and decorated by magnificent paintings, but they were devoid of life. Except for her dealings with Eric, no one else seemed to live in the grand home.

Time was passing quickly since her exit from that terrible darkness only to enter this one. She was a patient warrior, quietly planning her own escape. Right now, she had no clue where she was, much less any idea of how to return home. She was still convinced that she was not dead, but she couldn't help but notice a lack of hunger or need for sleep. The horrible pain that had paralyzed her before had now completely subsided. Wherever she was, it was clear that her ghost planned to keep her here. If she had any hope of breaking free, she would have to wait, listen, and learn. With any luck, her team was already trying to find a way to reach her, to help her escape.

"You have no right to keep me here."

"You look lovely."

"My friends will come for me."

"They do not have the power to wake the dead."

"I am not dead."

SGA

The Atlantis knight was consumed in sorrow. It had been some days since his friends had left him. He found himself wandering down to that corridor each night, as though hoping somehow that they would be there. Of course they weren't. The door had swung closed once again, sealing itself shut against outsiders. Elizabeth stood by him when he ordered Radek and an army of scientists and soldiers to find a way to break it open once more. Radek had not slept since then. Neither had anyone else.

The bodies in the morgue, the ones set to be cremated, were hard evidence that none of this mattered, that Teyla and Rodney were really dead. But if ghost stories could be real, so could miracles. Sheppard wasn't going to give up yet and no one was willing to take that away from him. So everyone worked if only to hide away from all their sorrow. And they shared that sorrow together as a family.

A tray of food entered his wobbly vision and Ronon's brusque voice demanded, "Eat." The Runner hadn't left the Colonel's side since the incident and Sheppard was secretly grateful. Despite his lack of an appetite, he complied. He'd seen enough people, close friends, die. So he'd learned to take care of himself even while grieving. But no, no, that was wrong. Rodney and Teyla were still alive. He just had to find them. They'd played this game before. It would all be okay. It had to all be okay.

"You should sleep." The Satedan settled himself into the chair next to Sheppard's as they watched the scientists scurry around the corridor.

"So should you."

"You don't really think there is a chance, do you? That they're still alive."

"They'd better be or the first thing I'm doing when I get to the pearly gates is giving them a proper chewing out."

"Pearly gates?"

"It's a phrase. It's a place you see after you die, according to some people back on earth."

Damn, there wasn't much more of this he could take. Where were McKay's annoying complaints? Where was Teyla's comforting voice? At least the sounds of blow torches and metallic clangs were helping hide their absence. And no, it wasn't ironic. The best minds in all of Earth, or so he was told, had come to dwell together in an ancient city of great technology, and they couldn't even break through one God damn door.

"What the hell is wrong with you people?"

The sparks that had been flying through the air ceased, as a number of frightened faces turned to look at him.

"Sir?" Major Lorne's voice shook slightly as he gazed upon his superior with concern.

"Nothing. Carry on." Humiliated and exhausted, John backed away from the room as the construction sounds started once more. Ronon wasn't far behind.

"Rest. Now."

"You never were a man of many words, were you. I like that, straight and to the point. Fine. But only if you follow your own orders, Dr. Dex."

SGA

A black hairy spider, roughly the size of his fist was crawling on his leg. Thanks to the inconsiderate bastard who failed to leave a light in this little abyss, McKay didn't see it until its wiry legs brushed against his skin. Despite his weakness and pain, McKay screamed like a girl, brushed the creature away, and then pushed himself to his feet, and ran as fast as his sore legs would carry him. Something soft hit his foot and he came crashing down to the ground. The floor reacted by first screaming and then pushing him away. _So, not a floor then._

"What are you doing?" Christine screamed.

"That's it. I don't know where the hell we are, but we are getting out of this place now. The hospitality here leaves something to be desired. First, they don't have any lights; next, they don't bother feeding us; and now they're trying to kill us with gigantic insects. I am so complaining to the manager."

He desperately tried to control his breathing. Though his hands were trembling, he lifted himself onto his feet and held out a hand for Christine. "At least I figured out where you were, thanks to that little charade."

"And you have your strength back."

It was amazing how hard it was to ignore the pain while it was there, but not to notice when it left. Indeed, his arms had stopped burning and although his breathing was shallow, he was now on his feet of his own free will and helping to hoist another person to theirs. "So I do. Good. Now, about finding a way out of here."

"There isn't one."

"Oh really, and you would be so sure about that why?"

"Because I've been here for 10,000 years and I'm what you call an Ancient. I would know."

Well, it was hard to argue with that. Unable to meet her eyes for the dark, although he could now make out some slight shadows, he turned his attention to the walls. "Do you have any idea where he's keeping Teyla?"

"In the castle, I assume."

"Castle?"

"You don't know where you are, do you?"

He threw his arms in the air with an exasperated sigh. "I think we already established that fact. Listen, can you become that glowy air again? The way you were on Atlantis?"

"No. I have no powers here, not now that... Well, listen, Rodney, there is one thing you should know."

"What?"

"What kind of place do you think you are in?"

He didn't even take a second to think about it. The answer was as clear as the night that surrounded him. "Judging by the dripping water and damp walls, I'd have to say a cave."

"Nice try."

"But wrong?"

"We're in a dungeon, Rodney. We are in a dark cell deep below a giant castle in a realm of existence from which there is no escape."

Before he could react to those words, a sudden movement caught his attention. At first he thought it was his spider friend coming back for a second round, but then he heard the footsteps. He swung around to face only the blackness. "Who's there?" he demanded, though his voice squeaked.

"Ah, Rodney McKay. I do hope you are enjoying my accommodations." There was a flick of light as a figure came into view. His crooked nose and beady black eyes were unmistakable. Behind him, a number of creatures escaped the glow of the flame. "For Christine is quite right, I'm afraid. You will be here for a very, very long time. Some might even call it an eternity."

McKay held himself back from lunging, his anger and fear on overdrive. "What have you done with Teyla?"

"Teyla? Oh, I assure you that she is quite safe. Really, it's not _her_ you should be worried about."

From the periphery, McKay saw the terror in Christine's countenance. She was shaking gently, and he did not think it was from the cold.

"Our friends will come looking for us. Let us go free and none of us will ever bother you again."

The engineer sneered. He took a step forward, glaring at his captives. "She said the same thing you know. She couldn't wrap her mind around this whole being dead thing either. Funny how people can be like that. But she will come around. You, on the other hand," he turned to glare directly at the mysterious woman, "are no longer my wife. I wipe my hands clean of you, of both of you. May eternity torment you as much as it did me."

The ghost turned to leave, but McKay screamed out to the specter. "Wait!" He didn't know what to say, only that he needed that light and some answers, he needed to stall.

Eric turned ever so slightly, peering over his shoulder at the prisoners. "You have something more to say?"

"Look, I don't know what the hell is going on here. You say I'm dead. I don't know. But Teyla is my friend and we have done nothing to harm you."

"You have no idea."

"Then tell me! Help me to understand. How can you damn me to this place for an eternity if I don't even know what I've done wrong? For pity's sake, show some compassion."

"Compassion? Like the world showed me compassion. You waste your words, Rodney McKay."

But Eric made no move forward. He stood still as a statue, his evil eyes penetrating McKay's soul.

"Apparently we have a lot of time here so excuse me if I don't mind wasting it. Tell me what this all about. Please."

Answers. He had to make sense of this. Sure, listening to an insane man's ramblings would only prove Rodney's desperation, but how else could they hope to escape?

The engineer relaxed slightly. "Very well."

END CHAPTER 12


	14. Machinations

**This is a dark chapter. Much darker than I thought. It might unsettle you if I wrote it correctly so consider yourself warned.**

**Chapter 13**

The ghost took a step back, beginning a slow pace while speaking. There were many roads that had brought him here, too many to tell in a story. Too many humiliations he could never share with another. "What is it, Rodney McKay, that you would like to know? Would it surprise you to learn that my parents were among the most advanced scientists in all the Alteran race? That their work was their life. So it was up to me to figure out the ways of the universe on my own in a city where children were few and far between."

"_Well, if it isn't Eric Phan. Looks like he's not as smart as his parents, seeing as how he made his way down here, even after we told him never to come back again." Barus was an eight-year-old massive chunk of muscle and fat. He stood a good four or five feet taller than myself and his malicious eyes gazed downwards at my cowering figure._

"_Get out of my way, Barus." I pushed my shoulders back in order to appear more menacing, matching the bully's stare. "I have as much right to be here as you do."_

"_What's this? This kid is actually trying to stick up to us? I think it's time we showed him some respect."_

_It had been a morning ritual. Every day I would have to go to Corridor 19-C to attend classes. Everyday Barus and his gang of misfists would be waiting for me. They didn't bother the other kids so much as they bothered the short, introverted one that never spoke to anyone. I was an easy target, especially since I didn't have any friends that would retaliate. The grownups would occasionally get involved, but that just meant a harder beating the next day._

"What's wrong? Hard to believe that the Ancients, the ones you almost see as gods, would be so human?" The ghost glared at his captives with a satisfying sneer. The scientist, the used-up pawn in a finished game of chess, held Christine with one arm. They both looked so pathetic with dirt smudged against all their features, both of their eyes swollen and hidden behind black circles. It was a sweet sight to behold.

"No, it would not surprise me in the least, actually." McKay's voice was snide, which only caused the phantom to smile further.

"Good. Too many people mistake intelligence for goodness when really the two are hardly related at all. But I suppose that is something you know only too well. Now where was I?"

_By the time I was twelve, I had had enough. One day, two of Barus's burly friends flanked me from both sides. I watched both of them with my peripheral vision while digging for a small object within my pockets. "I'm warning you, Barus. Come any closer and you'll regret it."_

"_Oh really? And just what exactly are you planning to do about it?"_

_My right hand emerged slowly from my slacks, bearing a small knife. I stared that bully right in the face and I said, "I plan to defend myself. Now back off."_

_I had expected to see the fear in their eyes. I wanted to see it. These boys had tormented me for far too long and I wasn't going to take it anymore. I couldn't. Well, plans don't always work out as one hopes. Barus, instead of backing away in fear, just gave a slight, hollow laugh. "Well, if that's how you want to play it? I always preferred a good fist fight myself, but I'm not against a good weapons battle."_

_I realized my mistake far too late. Barus's father was among the top in Atlantean security. Of course the kid would figure a way to get his own stash of goods. From the corner of my eye, I could see the steel glimmer in his henchman's hands. I broke out and tried to run, but they grabbed me._

_When I returned to my parent's quarters that night, I was bleeding only in areas concerned eyes could find. I would have told them about my pain, but they were too lost in their work anyways. They were far too interested in learning how to Ascend than how to help their frightened child. I hated them. I hated them for all the love they never cared to show me. It was as though we were a pair of three strangers all dwelling in the same place but refusing to care for one another. I don't know anything about them other than that they loved their work._

_As I cleaned up that night, the water stinging against my torn skin, I swore to myself that I would find a better life. And that life would start with revenge._

_And this, I think, is where things will get far more interesting for you to hear. You see, my parents, as I said, were researchers trying to learn how to reach another plane of existence. We had discovered a little bit about other realms, although none of us had ever reached one. I had no idea at the time that this would be the key to my retribution, but I was driven by a desire to learn more of their work. Perhaps it was the only way I could learn anything about them and maybe convince them that I was important as well._

_It was not until I had reached my twenties and gone on to do my own research that we came upon an amazing discovery. While we were unable to Ascend yet or to so much as enter another plane of existence, it turns out that there was an entity that could come into ours. It was an orb I was messing with that day when the creature appeared. As an engineer, I was supposed to find out what the sphere did and how it worked, while my assistants worked on finding out where it came from. I am still unsure if it was something I did to bring it back here or if it had been studying me and had finally decided to show itself. It was a creature of blackness created entirely in shadow. It said it was attracted to my loneliness and hate. It had a deal to make._

_I never told anyone about my excursion to the creature's world. It was a dark place, devoid of people. "Have you never wanted to rule your own universe, Eric?" the shadow said to me. "I am as lonely and afraid as you are. I can help you in ways you can only imagine, if only you would agree to one thing."_

_I was awestruck by this amazing place. It is true that the blackness would have forced anyone else away, but to me it was perfect for the torment within my own soul. "What are you offering and what are you taking?" I asked, cutting straight to the chase._

"_I will give you the revenge I know you so desperately desire. I will give you the power to inflict pain and suffering. In return, I ask only that you come and visit me sometime in this world. For even creatures of the dark such as ourselves cannot handle the despair that comes with loneliness."_

"_Would you murder for me?"_

"_Yes."_

_His eyes flashed as a dark fire. Annoyed at this so-called life of mine, I made the deal._

"Wait. What exactly do you know about this creature. Is he made of energy? Did you run any scans?" The knobs in McKay's brain were obviously turning at a rapid pace, processing everything that Eric had to say. He really thought he was going to get out of this and it just made tormenting him that much more fun. No, Eric would let him have hope only to watch it squashed again and again.

"The creature was a form of energy, but nothing we had ever seen before. And no, Rodney McKay, it was not the energy creature you met last year. Yes, I know much of your experiences in our city. In fact, it was the readings I took from its realm that helped me develop the creature you met. No, the one with which I made the deal was much more powerful than all of that."

_Barus was moving his way up in the security ranks while I remained an engineer and researcher. He had stopped bullying me long ago, even tried to apologize, if you can believe that. As if I could ever forgive him. One day he was set to guard my lab as some strange, unrelated happenings were taking place in the great city. I took out a small black orb that had been gifted to me by the creature. He stood against that wall, clueless to the fate that would soon befall him. I softly rubbed the marble's side and thus called forth the demon. Blackness consumed the room and I was struck by a cold such as I had never felt before. When the light returned, Barus was lifeless._

_They never suspected me. How could they? Barus died of unexplainable causes and there was no evidence of foul play. I had my revenge and it was sweet. I regretted none of it._

_True to my word, I visited the energy creature on the occasional night. I did not fear his power, as perhaps I should have, but rather I longed to learn more of it._

"So what about this orb thing. You're an engineer, you must have tried to understand how it worked?"

"There was no scientific reasoning to it. That's something you still have yet to learn, that not everything can be explained. Sort of like how you can't handle your own death. It's pitiful really."

Christine's face, Eric was happy to note, was ghastly pale. Her shoulders trembled beneath the comfort of McKay's arms. "You murdered him. Some kid bullies you as a child and you murder him as an adult? And I _married_ you."

"Yes. But as you spent the last ten millennia pointing out, you had little choice in that. Now should I continue, or have you had enough story time?"

_It was sometime later that I was transferred to Sector A of Atlantis. Apparently, my engineering skills were more highly regarded than my research ones, and it was time for me to concentrate more fully on this aspect of my life. It was there that I met the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. There was a sorrow in her eyes that reflected something inside of me, and a goodness to her that I had never known. For the first time in my life, I found myself wishing that I could find that within myself._

_I asked her out on many occasions, and I must admit, became quite obsessed with everything about her. Why was she so sad? How could she be so good at the same time? Surely she was as lonely as I? But she pulled away from me, as though seeing the vileness within my soul. After many failed attempts, I grew angry. This woman would be mine and I would find the power that could make it so._

"The orb?"

"Of course."

_I returned to visit that dark creature who had become my sole companion over the years. I told him of the longings within my heart and he understood perhaps better than even I could. "I shall make you a deal," he said to me. "I can make it so that you live here forever and that your life will never cease. I can make it so that she has no choice but to live here with you. I can even make her believe that she has fallen in love with you."_

"_And in return?"_

"_You must agree to spend eternity in the dark realm. I will even allow you to shape it to something more fitting for your love and yourself. I ask only that you never cease in keeping me company. You may play God with my powers and I shall not care. But you must never leave this place. I will hold you to this bargain."_

"Great, so you basically made a pact with the devil. How very intelligent of you." McKay was now leaning against the wall, his skin clearly drenched with sweat. It wasn't easy having your soul wrenched from your body and then a new one created for you, so it was understandable that the man would be so weak. Understandable and lovely, really. That he had Teyla as a friend, that she looked up to him, made his fate here only the worse. Friends! Ha! He had heard them. They hardly even knew each other.

"I did what I had to do. And it did work, did it not Christine? You did fall for me. And as you pointed out, you even wed me."

"It was all a lie." Her voice shook as she glared daggers at Eric.

"You were to make my life complete. I would make you a princess were it not for your hate."

_There were few joys I could find in Atlantis. There was my work. There was music. And there was Christine. The spell was within the notes, a special orb placed within the instrument. I knew my sorrow would call to her and then my powers would do the rest. My dark companion made the deal very clear, I could exist with Christine in the real world until death, and even then we could harness its power to occasionally return. But once the orb was drained of energy, we who had been taken in by its power would be forced into that dark world which we would call home for eternity._

_And I would have the power of illusion to shape things however I might want them to be._

"So when Ronon destroyed the piano?"

"He destroyed the orb and therefore sealed the deal. There is no longer any way for us to go between worlds. You are all my prisoners here as much as I am a prisoner of the dark creature. But the deal was well worth it."

"But what about Teyla and myself? How did we come to..."

"Ah, yes, I was getting to that part."

_I spent many years in my dark world. Christine hated me for all I had done to her and stopped at nothing to escape. Christine refused to sing with me any longer and it drove me to despair. This world I had created for myself was becoming hell. I loathed the harsh stares she shared with me. Though I made her a princess, she despised me. And over the years she learned a trick or two in stealing my powers. She could make herself a mist within your world, watching the comings and goings of the new strangers in our city. She did this to escape me, spending more time in the old world than in ours and I knew then that I had lost her._

_Then one day, while I was wandering about the city, I heard a beautiful voice. Teyla's talent was as unmistakable as her sorrow. I began to formulate new plans, longing for a new soul to enter my home. I didn't have to wait long, you see, for the orb was powered by the piano itself. The black sphere was the heart of everything; so when you came to play on my great instrument, I knew I could use your music to lure Teyla to me. All I had to do was plant a thought in her mind and she would find you there. Once someone was taken in by the music, they could never escape my grasp. With each note, my powers in this world grew, until I was almost a man here once more. It was as though everything I had was stolen from the very essence of those who played. And you and Teyla did love the music._

_But once my powers had started, I no longer needed you. I loved Teyla. But you came down and played with her again and I found myself jealous. She had already joined in my melody; you should have been out of the picture. You were just as attached to that damn piano, your soul having been sold without your knowledge. So I reached out in fury and killed the first couple that I saw. It was a wonderful revenge. I find, you see, that murdering is one of the other great joys this world offers me._

_But I fear that this is nearing the end of my story. On the night you and your friends came to rescue Teyla, she was so far in my grasp there was no hope for you. I knew Christine was trying to help you, but I would deal with her later. That night, Teyla would join me. But your imbecile friend was hasty and destroyed my instrument. My control over your world ended right then and there. So we were all dragged to our fates, the deal sealed and completed. Now, we are all very much dead and here for eternity._

"Where's Teyla? What have you done with her?" The venom in McKay's voice was as music to Eric. He could see how much this man cared for her and yet it would be McKay who could not be near her and Eric whom she would learn to love. He would be as a king with a queen, and that poor scientist would be nothing more than a prisoner.

"You worry far too much about her and not near enough about yourself. Stop and think, Rodney McKay, for you are in a world of my own making and, oh, how I do love to watch others suffer."

SGA

The castle was magnificent, but that mattered little to Teyla. She walked its stone floors, examining each wall with care, hoping for some clue on how to escape the glorified prison. Eric had excused himself for the evening, claiming to be very tired. She saw the dark fire in his eyes and sensed that a far greater evil called to the ghost. But she let him go without following, taking advantage of the opportunity to explore and learn.

-...-

The torment was far too great. Fire burned through his skin and piercing pains consumed his legs as though someone was sticking thick needles into him. Beside him, Christine was screaming although it was hard to hear her over his own voice. The whole room was lost in a swirl of colors. He couldn't think. He could hardly breathe.

Shortly after the ghost's discourse, a new tumultuous wind had started. It swept McKay into its terrifying whirlwind and then he found his hands lifted above his head, locked in thick black chains against the moldy cell wall. All the while, Eric was laughing maliciously, taking great joy in their torture. McKay had met a lot of psychotics in his life, he'd even spent time as a captive in a prison colony, but never before had he met someone this disturbed, someone who took such great pleasure in causing pain. And now Christine and McKay were nothing more than his toys. And he couldn't fight back.

-...-

So far she had searched thirty-six bedrooms that were telling only in their emptiness. Each had a bed and a restroom, but no one to inhabit them. Eventually she found her way in a kitchen of sorts. It was like an elongated corridor. Hanging from the ceiling were a dozen or so pots and pans whose silver glistened in the light. Her gaze moved to one of the glass walls to watch the purple horizon and setting sun. Had it not been for her circumstances she would have taken the time to watch more closely. There was much beauty to be found in that brilliant sky. But for now, she had a mission.

She fumbled through the drawers until she came upon the one thing she knew she could find here. The steel glistened and she smiled. Unfortunately, there were few places to hide, even for one knife, in the ridiculous dress, so she had to settle for some smaller paring ones. Slipping one in her corset and another two in her shoes and hair, she made her way deeper into the castle.

-...-

The thing was, McKay had been tortured before. He remembered how frightened he was when Kolya's man had flashed a sharp, twisted knife and then proceeded to pass it through McKay's shirt, and then into his skin. It had hurt so much. And the fact was that he was a scientist, not a soldier, and he just didn't know how to withstand pain as Sheppard did. He had given in then, and if there was anything to give into now, he would have. But there wasn't. He was just a toy.

So tired. So much pain. Before he had feared death like nothing else, now he only wished that death, real death, would come and save him from this horrible place. Where was his team when he needed them?

-...-

The courtyard was extensive, filled with flowers of many different types. They too were a lovely sight to behold. But her attention was quickly diverted by another set of glass walls. She made her way through the translucent door, her eyes filled with awe. A wooden floor stretched out for miles before her. A chandelier twinkled above, and directly below that, a beautiful instrument adorned the center of the room. It was one of the loveliest quarters Teyla had ever seen.

-...-

He wasn't sure if that horrible man was still there, but much of the pain had ceased. His aching shoulders still struggled against the chains, but no other pain befell him. He was slightly aware of wiry legs making their way up his torso, but he was too weak to do anything about it. Too weak to move in the slightest.

"Are you okay?" he asked gently, realizing that his cell mate had not spoken for some time. When she did not answer, he forced an eyelid open and peered in her general direction. A quick examination concluded that she was unconscious but breathing

-...-

She paid careful attention to the instrument, noting how similar it was to the one back on Atlantis. Her fingers slid gently across the keys and the notes echoed all around her.

-...-

The spider continued its ascent. His shoulder continued to scream. His eyes remained closed.

At first he thought the sound was in his mind, an audio hallucination sent from his subconscious to console him. Although only the basic melody echoed against the stone, he recognized its source and smiled. He taught that song to Teyla when she had asked him how the instrument worked. It was one of his favorite tunes, for it was one of hope even in despair. If ever he needed to hear it, now was the time.

He allowed himself to believe that it was Teyla playing that music. That she was somewhere in this horrible place, using the notes as a way to find him. He knew that as long as she was out there she would come for her teammate and they could both leave this place together. "Teyla!" His voice was rough. It did not travel far. "Teyla!"

-...-

"I see you found my gift, my dear. Do you like it?"

Teyla did not remove her hands from the keys despite his unannounced entrance. She steadied her breathing while staring intently at the instrument. "I will not play with you any longer. You must know that."

"An eternity is a long time to hate me. Surely you would rather enjoy yourself."

She watched as he approached from her left, leaning against the piano. In an instant, she was on her feet and with the skill and grace of a warrior she had a knife pressed into his skin. "Tell me how to leave this place."

At first the engineer looked frightened. But a moment later his countenance burned with fury. "There is no way out." He laughed despite the weapon pressed into his skin. A trickle of blood dropped onto the floor with a silent splash.

"Liar. Tell me how to escape now, or I will kill you where you stand."

"With what?"

There was a sound of a soft hiss and the knife began to slither within her hand, its wooden handle replaced by rough scales. It wove its way around from her hand and the shape of a large snake faced her with its forked tongue. It lunged forward with razor sharp teeth in the same instant that Teyla dropped it from her grasp and stepped back. But it was too late. She gasped slightly as the pain shot through her shoulder. But it subsided quickly. She moved her hand to the wound only to find that one was not there. The knife-snake was gone, nowhere to be seen.

She caught his malevolent smile. "You see, Teyla, you cannot harm me here. I control what is and what is not. The sooner you accept your fate the easier I will make life for you. Do you understand me?"

Her breathing was frenzied. She took a step back from him and then another, though she kept a fighter's stance. "I will not remain a prisoner here any longer."

"Is that so?" And he moved forward with his flaming eyes and malicious sneer. "We shall see, my dear. We shall see."

END CHAPTER 13


	15. United

**Chapter 14**

The knight was ready to let go. After two weeks of nothing, a fitting funeral, and a few bottles from Zelenka's secret stash, reality was finally beginning to set in. His friends were dead. Just like Doctors West and Moore. Just like Mitch. Just like Zack.

_Damn it._ It wasn't that he was willing to give up all hope; it was just that it was time to stop searching. This wasn't one of those situations where they could be lost on another planet, or prisoners of the bad guys. No, he had seen them fall with his own two eyes. Their crystal white, lifeless bodies were impressed into his memory, forever haunting his dreams. _Damn. Damn. Damn._

His fist collided with the cold, hard metal that was Atlantis's wall. He barely noticed the throbbing from his knuckles nor the tears starting to form in his eyes. He thought back to a poem his sister had written some long time ago. He hated poetry, but she had insisted on reading it to him time and time again until he finally relented. He didn't understand the words back then, he wasn't sure he did now, but they came flooding into his thoughts all the same.

_And so I am reminded, _

_of all the lives so dear. _

_Nothing is immortal. _

_Nothing is immune. _

_For one of us has fallen, _

_the rest of us are doomed._

Well, more than one had fallen from Atlantis's ranks, and as for the doomed part, yeah, without the brilliant Rodney McKay or the wise Teyla Emmagen, doomed just about summed it up. _Damn._ He would easily give his life so that even one of them might live again, but sometimes the world just didn't offer that chance. _Damn._

"_Do you give up so easily, John Sheppard?"_

Startled, he turned his head from side to side, seeking out the owner of the deep, mysterious voice. Everything was still with no one in plain sight. Was his mind playing tricks on him? He took a few steps backward, slipping on his headset without turning it on. His continued to survey the room while reaching for his gun. "You have a better idea?" he asked, gazing up at the ceiling as though expecting to find someone hanging in midair.

"_I do, as a matter of fact."_

Yup, definitely someone talking, and it sure as hell wasn't himself. Couldn't be Christine. The base tone clearly belonged to a male and she, well, she obviously wasn't in that category. Maybe it was Teyla's ghost? If so, he had a few words to share with that bastard and most of them involved finding a way to present him with a slow and painful death. After he found out if his friends could still be saved, of course. "Oh really? And what would that be?"

He continued searching the room, including under his bed, the occasional nook, and well...not much else, actually. His quarters were relatively humble in that they were small. Not exactly a lot of places for a person to hide.

"_I believe that you would do anything to save your friends. Would I be wrong in this assumption?"_

"Who are you?"

He made his way back to his dresser, opening the nearest drawer with as little sound as possible. His hand emerged from the layers of clothing with a small data pad that indicated a single blip within his room. He should have thought of using the life signs detector earlier, but voices that came from nowhere had a habit of setting him off his game. Okay, so now he was staring at hard evidence that he was alone. Either he was going insane, which was a distinct possibility given the current strains in his life, or it was just another crazy day in the demented Pegasus Galaxy.

And then the...how to describe it...appeared. It was like the antithesis to light. It was a black glow that cast everything around it into darkness. It swirled toward him as though emanating from the walls themselves.

"_I can give them a fighting chance. Tell, me, John, would you care to make a deal?"_

SGA

The ghost had chosen a lovely purple gown for the heroine, complete with an understated supply of silver sequins that sparkled beneath the chandelier's lights. Her curly hair hugged her shoulder, falling at a far greater length than it did in the real world. A diamond necklace adorned her neck. But Teyla was not seduced by such trinkets. She would gladly have ripped the dress to shreds were it not that another would replace it. Eric was in control here and he had taken every opportunity to let her know this. The glass walls were sealed shut; the ballroom was now her sole prison with only the piano as company.

-...-

The energy creature watched as the tears streamed down her gentle skin. She was so beautiful and yet she was in so much pain. It almost made it sad.

-...-

On the first day that she found herself secluded in these lone quarters, she had thrust her fist into the translucent walls and watched as the shards clattered to the ground. Blood soaked her arms. She ignored the stinging pain as she raced through the forced opening, scraping her back against a large shard.

Ten meters later, Eric stood facing her with a menacing stare. "And just where do you think you will run to?"

The wind rushed around her in a dizzying wave of colors. An instant later and the lush greenery and brilliant flowers were gone only to be replaced by that same room. She demanded once again to be freed and he just laughed before disappearing into the thin air.

-...-

It's companion was nothing like he expected. It had chosen Eric for the express purpose of companionship, knowing that it took an already darkened soul for one to agree to its bargain. It killed for him. It wielded its mighty powers, granting Eric full control over his world. And now it just watched, revolted by all that it saw. And so it made a visit to the one called Sheppard.

-...-

She tried various methods of escaping each day, only to be thwarted at each turn. On the fourteenth morning, after a particularly painful escape, she wept. Teyla Emmagen, warrior and counselor, was beginning to lose hope. If only Charin was there to offer guidance. If only she could see her teammates, again.

It was at this time, her head buried in her palms and her body trembling ever so slightly, that she heard the piano offer a strange melody. It was simply the scales McKay would play to help warm her voice before their sessions. But the scientist was not here and only one other person remained to be playing that instrument. She jumped back, ready to attack at a given notice, only to find that Eric was not seated there. Each key depressed on its own volition. A gentle wind brushed past her cheek. _Teyla._

"Colonel?" Her heart leapt, and for the first time in ages, a smile crossed her lips. "Where are you?" The room was clearly empty but for the wind and the musical device. And though this wind caused her to feel no evil nor shiver in cold, she knew that this was very much like the ghost appearing to her back on Atlantis.

_We're here, Teyla. Ronon and I are here. Just give us a moment._

The wind twisted into a series of whirls as it slowly became opaque. The arm formed first, covered in an Atlantis style dark blue uniform. Sheppard's scrawny figure quickly appeared from the remaining mist. Another brush of air passed beside her and then there was another set of arms, this one massive and well toned. Praying to the Ancestors that this was not an illusion, she raced towards her newly formed teammates. "John! Ronon!" She lifted her hand onto each of their shoulders and bowed her head low in greeting. There were no words to describe her elation, her loneliness broken by the sight of friends.

-...-

It had been surprised that Sheppard was willing to make the deal, really. But their faces when they met in that great ballroom were priceless. There were emotions it had not seen in many years and it was ashamed.

"What is it, creature of the dark, that you wished to see me about?" a cold voice asked. Eric's soul was as black as his beady eyes.

-...-

"Wow. Here I thought we were coming to your rescue and it looks like you're getting ready for a party. Maybe we should come back later?" How she had missed Sheppard's cocky attitude. "Honestly, you look...wow."

"Thank you, but I am not wearing this by choice. Forgive me for asking, but how can I be sure that it is really you?" She backed up a few steps, examining her friends with a scrutinizing gaze. The image of the knife-snake was still clear in her mind. And though she had pulled the same wind trick a few weeks earlier, it did not make sense for Ronon and Sheppard to be able to do the same.

"Who else would we be?" Ronon asked in his brusque voice, but she could see that he too was happy to see her.

An illusion, she thought but did not say it allowed. A poor trick from a sick mind. It was curious that neither of them carried a weapon, especially strange for the Satedan. She took another step back while John—or what appeared to be John—spoke.

"Look, I don't know what has been going on here, but I can assure you that we are real. I'm not actually convinced about you myself, seeing as how I saw you die, but I say we sort that all out back in Atlantis. Where's McKay?"

If this was some trick, she was not sure what her ghost captor was playing at. Her brow furrowed as a silent fear came to her. She had assumed all this time that she alone had come here, but what if there were others she just never found. If these were really here friends that stood before her... "I have not seen Dr. McKay since my arrival."

Sheppard's face fell instantly, while Ronon appeared worried in his own, silent way. Sheppard cursed. "I was promised you were both here," and then he looked up to the chandelier and shouted, "I want them both or there is no deal. You hear me?"

"Colonel?" She took another step back, her back leg colliding with the piano.

"It's a long story. Listen, we don't have a lot of time before your ghost pal comes back so listen carefully. We managed to find a way to appear here without actually entering this world of yours. We can help you get home safely, but both of you have to be in this room. Which means that first things first, we gotta find McKay."

Illusions or not, what choice did she have but to trust them. Her heart was pounding and her senses on overdrive, she gave a slight nod. "I have searched this castle many times. There are a few locked rooms which I was unable to enter. If McKay is here then those are our only viable options for locating him."

"Tell me where. I'll scout ahead"

She quickly described the necessary paths and then watched as Ronon turned once again into the wind and breezed out of the room. She knew that the fear showed in all her features, though she tried to hide it. A warrior should never appear weak, no matter the circumstances. And this might not be Sheppard, no matter how much she might want him to be.

"I must warn you," she began, "Eric is very powerful. He can shape this world to his fancy and we are little more than toys to him. I have tried many times to leave this place to no avail."

"So I've been told." There was a wince in his face, a subtlety in his eyes that glimmered for only a second. He was hiding something. "I've managed a distraction for your ghost, so if we hurry you _might_ not have to fight him."

"It is rarely so easy."

"No, but there is always hope."

-...-

"You should let them go," the creature whispered to his vile companion. "Is not my company enough for you?"

"She will learn to love me. That is something you can never offer."

"No, I am sorry, Eric. But here, in the depths of eternity, you cannot control her heart forever. She will never love you."

-...-

The breeze returned, followed by Ronon's body. "I found him. About a five-minute run away. There's a girl with him."

"Well, did you tell him to get his ass over here?"

"He's badly injured. No way he can make it on his own."

"Alright, here's the deal then. Teyla, Ronon and I can only do so much, it's going to mostly be up to you. We'll do what we can to help out, but you have to get McKay to this room before that thing is able to stop you. Understood?"

Sometimes actions made for a better reply than words. Her father had taught her that so many years ago. It was a short trek to the nearest window pane. Lifting her dress up to the knees, she threw her leg forward. Her heels collided with the glass that then shattered all around her, rewarding her with a few gashes. Kicking off her shoes, she turned back to the Satedan. "Lead the way."

The aroma emanating from the flowers filled her senses. Readied instincts always accented everything, from the tiniest creak to the softest touch. She tried to focus only on those elements that could mean danger, and not on the vibrant sky or breathtaking landscape. How stupid could she be? She had sung with that vile creature only to save the others, but he had broken their bargain by bringing McKay into this hell as well, provided, of course, that Ronon and Sheppard were real and this was not some horrible game.

The wind rushed through her hair, pushing her onward and occasionally changing direction. She moved with it, hoping that her teammates were guiding her in the right direction. There were so many questions she wanted to ask, but her focus was now on getting to McKay. It was a short journey and soon she was face to face with a beaten wood door just around the corner from a far tower. She listened hard for any proof that Eric would make his appearance, but found none. Whatever Sheppard had used for a distraction, it was clearly working.

The door was sealed closed by a heavy metal plank nearly a quarter of a meter thick. It took both her arms, and some bent knees for leverage, to lift it away from the latch. It was pitch black. She retreated a few steps, grabbing a lit torch from the wall. The flame revealed a descending trail of winding stairs. A heavy stench of mold wafted from somewhere deep down below. Water dripped into various puddles and she was immediately reminded of that horrible cave from her arrival. The wind pressed forward as she made her way quickly but cautiously down each step, holding her dress above her ankles so as not to trip. "Dr. McKay?" she called. No answer.

Finding that this was going to be a long journey down into the depths of nothingness, she addressed the wind, "How did you find us here?"

"_I found someone willing to help us."_

"Who?"

The wind swirled once more, leaving Sheppard in its wake. "Apparently that ghost friend of yours doesn't call all the shots around here. There's an entity that is a lot more powerful and is thankfully willing to give you a chance. Unfortunately, he has made some other deals he can't back out on, so while we can appear to you and do some minor things, you still have to fight your way out."

"Other deals? So you made a bargain with him?"

"The main point is that the creature isn't actually evil, just lonely. He convinced your ghost friend to stay here, but now that he knows just how psychotic that bastard is, the entity doesn't want anything to do with him. So he can't back out on his deal with the ghost, but he can take a few minor steps to help us. Look, let's just concentrate on getting McKay out. We'll have a nice debriefing once everyone is safe."

"Colonel Sheppard, you are purposefully evading my question. I know that you would give up your life to save ours. I must then know, what deal did you make?"

"Drop it, Teyla."

"Not until I know that all four of us will be returning, together."

He passed her a worried glance before becoming translucent once more. _"Just trust me."_

It was at least ten minutes later when the halo from her torch illuminated a rough, stone ground. A large, hairy spider walked into her path and then scurried away. The wind picked up, pushing towards her left. She lifted the torch higher, facing in that general direction. A gasp escaped her lips and she was sure that her heart stopped. It took all she had not to drop the flame.

"Rodney!"

-...-

The entity kept its deal. It kept the man talking. But it could see that Eric's patience was waning. It would not be enough and it knew now that Teyla and McKay had no hope. But it had made its deals. It had done all that it could.

-...-

His head lobbed onto his chest, his arms raised above his head, locked in thick manacles. There was some dried blood all around him, but nothing that looked like fresh or deep cuts. She raced to him, feeling his fevered, sweat-laden face. He was shivering. "Rodney? It's Teyla. Can you hear me?"

"Teyla?" the woman's voice was soft and weak, coming from the left of Rodney.

Shinning the light in that general direction, she bit down on her lip. A woman with ratted, auburn hair hung from her own set of chains, looking just as worse for wear as McKay, although her head seemed to support its own weight.

"Hold on. I will find a way to get you out of here."

Teyla steadied her hand while whisking the torch around the room. She did not have time to worry about McKay's fever nor his lack of response; she just needed to act. A warrior was calm in the face of danger, detached when necessary. She surveyed all that was around her, hoping and praying for the key that stood before them and freedom. And she had no idea how long Sheppard's distraction would hold out.

"Hang in there, McKay. The cavalry's here." The mist-Sheppard had retaken a physical-like form, taking his place by his friend's side. While it was true that they did not know a lot about each other, Teyla could see the care reflected within her teammates' eyes whenever any one of them was injured. Yes, they were among her closest and dearest friends. How could she have ever felt lonely before?

Sweat poured from her brow. She raced across the room, desperately seeking any clues on how to free McKay. Ronon was shifting around in wind form, surveying the room more thoroughly than she ever could. It was so dark down here. How long had McKay been trapped in this position?

"Knew you'd come," a tired voice drawled.

Her heart soared. A quick about face and light from the flame revealed the scientist looking at her with droopy eyes. "We would not leave you behind."

-...-

"What is this?" Eric cried, facing the entity with a betrayed countenance. "There are others here. What have you done?"

-...-

"This is getting us no where. We need to leave now." The mist-Ronon turned back to his physical form, approaching the trio. "This will hurt." He motioned for Teyla to step aside before bracing his leg against the dungeon wall. His face turned beet red as he pulled against the chains, but they showed no sign of breaking from the stone, even as Sheppard and Teyla joined in the struggle.

"Easy. Easy. Not a toy." McKay was mumbling, probably delirious, but still snarking.

"Look at you three. How pathetic." Eric's drawl was unmistakable.

Hate filled her senses as she turned to face the ghost. "Release him, now!"

In a flash, Ronon crossed against the dungeon floor reaching for Eric's neck. But the ghost slipped away as a mist, appearing only a few feet back. His hollow laugh echoed across the dungeon. "Ah, Colonel Sheppard and Ronon Dex. Come to join our party I see. Don't you know it's not nice to drop in without an invitation?"

"Yeah, I figured mine just got lost in the mail. So, I love what you've done with the place."

"Fool. You think you can come here and help them." Eric moved forward, his black cloak lost among the darkness so that he appeared as little more than a floating face. His hand lifted into the air creating a tumultuous wind. "Teyla and McKay belong to me."

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Sheppard and Ronon both lunged together this time, turning themselves into mist as they did so. The winds clashed together in the air, forming a tornado before Teyla's very eyes. An instant later all was calm and Ronon and Sheppard's bodies lay still against the ground.

Eric was on his feet. "Fools."

Teyla readied herself for a fight. "What have you done to them?"

A few moans passed from the runner before he struggled to sit up. He pushed at Sheppard's side and soon the soldier was groaning, as well.

"_It_ helped you, didn't it?" The room trembled as the ghost glared at the two men with a cold, unfeeling sneer. "Well, I can play it his way, too. Do you really think that anything stops me from keeping your spirits _here_? I can kill you in an instant."

"Not if I kill you first." Ronon lunged forward once more but failed to take his mist-like form. He passed straight through the ghost, plummeting head first into the stone wall.

Eric scoffed loudly. "You're in my world now. Nothing can protect you. If you doubt my power, just ask your friend Rodney McKay. He's enjoyed my hospitality for some time." He made his way up to the battered scientist and lifted the physicist's chin; the ghost stared into his eyes.

"Tell me, Rodney. Do you like pain as much as I do?"

"Go to hell." McKay's voice was soft, barely discernible, but his anger was clear. He glared daggers at the ghost before him only to have Eric ram an airy hand into his chest. He screamed such as Teyla had never heard him scream before, his body withering in torment. His cry pierced through all the air and she found herself trembling just from hearing it.

"Enough!" Teyla screamed, tears streaming down her pale face. She watched as the hand released her friend, turning to her with a triumphant smile. She saw McKay slink back against the wall, his head fallen against his arms. She glanced around further and noticed that Ronon's hands were covered in dark red having just felt his head. Sheppard was ghastly pale and looking ready to attack once more. She saw Christine, hanging from the chains and looking near death, then back to the Eric. "It is me you want. Send them home and I will sing with you. That is what you want, is it not?"

"Teyla?" Sheppard locked stares with her, his voice full of warning.

"It is my bargain to make, Colonel. Do not stop me." Then turning to the specter she asked firmly, "Do we have a deal?"

"Ha! Why would I agree to such a thing?" His pupils burned with fury and she had to stop herself from backing away from his booming, venomous voice. "So you can hate me for an eternity? Just like her." He motioned to the woman hanging by the chains. "Enough you say. Enough I agree. Enough of this love, you have taught me nothing but hate. So hate is all you should know for the rest of your days. They can all watch _you_ suffer and suffer the same."

Flames rose from the ground as black smoke accosted Teyla's lungs. Her knees collided with the ground, the heat burning against her skin. "Teyla?" Sheppard's panicked voice echoed form somewhere nearby, but she could see nothing for the burning in her eyes. Beside her, McKay and Christine coughed weakly.

"End this now..."

"You have no power here..."

"I'm already dead..."

"You're killing them!"

She was no longer sure who was saying what, her senses quickly failing her as she fell against the cold stone. She would have run from the fire, but it surrounded her on all sides making any escape impossible. It was possible to fight a man, but the elements were a different story. She knew Sheppard was arguing with the ghost, trying to talk him down, his voice full of panic. A warmth filled her soul even as she felt death at her doorstep. _You'll be okay. Hold on._ The wind was whispering at her. Everything was hazy and her pain was slowly diminishing, even though she could still feel the harsh tongues from the flames.

Two strong arms grabbed at her and she felt herself pulled to safety, all the while the ghost's harsh laughter pounded at her ears. "Ronon," she whispered. His skin was badly singed but he held her tightly in both of her arms.

She could hear Sheppard screaming, but his words made little sense. "You can end this! You've come this far already. If you stand by and watch this, then you are just as evil as he is."

-...-

"_You can end this!"_ John Sheppard appeared to scream at the empty ceiling, but the entity knew that the plea was directed at it. John knew that it was watching. Even as the entity dwelled inside the woman, healing and protecting her from Eric's illusions, it listened to Sheppard's words.

The creature had never sensed such evil in all of its existence. It was overcome by the great pain Eric had inflicted on the scientist. It had watched as the woman fell, her spirit tormented by the fires. It was its deal that had done this. Its wrongs. All it wanted was a companion and now it was his old doings that would tear these friends apart. Could it steal from another what it so longed for itself? It had been so easy to murder, to lay traps, all for its own benefit. But as it watched the tall man emerge with her in his arms, both toasted from the flames, it knew that it could do this no longer.

-...-

_Teyla. _

_Come on Teyla, you have to wake up._

_That's an order, Teyla. _

_Open those damn eyes._

_Please, just come back to us._

The searing pain was gone but her first moments back to consciousness were filled with a horrible coughing fit. "Ronon?" she called. Her eyelids slowly gave way to a cloudy vision and then everything began to focus. She felt large, steadying hands hold her as she continued to cough. The runner looked at her with a worried glance. "I am alright." She was forgetting something. Eric had attacked her. She had come here for a reason. "Dr. McKay. How is Dr. McKay?" She pushed away from the Satedan's arms, surveying the dark dungeon. But there was no dungeon to behold, only blackness. And yet she could see her friends figures as clear as in the daytime.

"He's not well, but he's free." Ronon motioned with his chin toward Sheppard who was leaning over McKay's still form. Beside them lay Christine, laid out like a rag doll.

"What happened?"

"He did."

Through the blackness, the slightest of shadows could be seen hovering over Eric's unconscious body. It was hard to describe, almost like a dark twirling light. _"Hello, Teyla."_

"Who are you?" Instinct had her back away a step, preparing for a fight even in her weariness. She had heard that voice before. It had comforted her in the fire.

The light moved forward, turning in rhythm to his words. _"I was never given a name, but I am afraid it was I that kept you here."_

"What do you want?"

The creature did not answer.

She watched as McKay grabbed onto Sheppard's hunched shoulders before being lifted to his feet. The scientist was strangely quiet and subdued, but then again, he had clearly been through a lot. His arms hung at odd angles, his skin covered in blistering burns.

Ronon passed Teyla a last worried glance before moving towards Christine and lifting her in his arms. "We should go."

"_Ronon is right. You're friend is very ill. If he is to make the journey back to your world, he must go now."_

Using Sheppard's free arm for leverage, Teyla lifted herself until she was mostly standing up. Her body felt very weak and it took all she had to keep from falling over once more. But she moved forward with the rest of them, waving off further assistance from the team leader. "I do not understand. Where are we?"

"_Eric's power emanated from my own. Although I was bound to serve him via our agreement, I lashed out, momentarily ceasing his powers over you. It is a great law I have broken in doing so, and the effect is only temporarily. When he awakens he will become even more powerful. But I could not let him continue. For all that I wanted to not be lonely, even I could not bear the hatred that protruded from the man. To have sensed your friendship and care for each other was a great gift to me, one I shall never forget. You must go now before he awakens."_

As it spoke, the energy being led them further into the darkness, and Teyla did not bother to ask the destination. Some things could wait. Right now, all she wanted was to be home and safe with her surrogate family. To know that McKay would be okay. It was sometime later when they arrived at the only remaining piece of Eric's illusion. The piano.

Sheppard left McKay to Ronon as he raced forward to the instrument. A moment passed before he lifted a silver sphere in the air. "Got it. What say we get out of here."

The room began to shake. She lost her footing in an instant, only to be caught by the dark entity. _"He is awake. Quickly, or you will all be trapped here forever. I cannot protect you further."_

She had to crawl to reach the others, each of whom had placed their hands on the orb. Just as her palm was to join theirs, the room shook once more and she found herself being torn away by the wind itself.

"You shall not escape." Eric's bodiless voice resounded across the darkness.

John and Ronon grabbed hold of her arms but the wind was far too strong. She fought with all her might to stay forward, but she could not. Somewhere along the way, McKay must have found his footing because now his hands grasped her as well. "You can't have her!" he shouted. But even all together, they were too weak. The entity raced towards her, colliding with her, floating within her. A soothing warmth passed through her body before she crashed onto the rough ground. It took all she had to reach her hand up, the wind continuing to push her back. The entity flowed from her body just as she made contact with the gray orb.

A new wind picked up, and once again she felt herself lost in a tornado. Her whole body spasmed in pain while a deep cold consumed her. Unbearable, burning passed through her body and though she tried to scream, she found she lacked the breath to do so.

END Chapter 14 


	16. Home

**Epilogue**

The stench of mold was replaced by the more bearable, but never-the-less unpleasant, smell of antiseptic. It took a moment for her pupils to focus on the white sheets and then on the smiling doctor hovering over her. He was quickly lost behind the flash of a bright light before coming once more into view.

"Good to see you awake, my dear."

"I'm alive?"

"Aye, it would seem that way."

If the last few weeks had been the depths of sorrow, she now found herself in the depths of joy. Carson's gentle face was as an Ascended Ancestor welcoming her back into the world. But even as her heart filled with elation, a new worry grasped at her. "And Dr. McKay?"

"He'll sleep for a week, but he should be just fine. His new body is healthier than the old one really, but I understand he's been through a lot. He almost didn't make it back." He nodded toward the adjacent bed where Rodney was hooked up to all manner of equipment. He was snoring softly and it was a wonderful sound.

"New body?" Lifting herself into a seated position, she saw that others flanked her bed. Sheppard and Weir were smiling, while Ronon watched her with a strange gaze she had never seen from him before. He looked scared.

"You died," he said bluntly.

"Aye, I'm afraid he's right. You were dead nearly two weeks when Sheppard came and told us he knew where you were and how to rescue you. I was set to send him to Heightmeyer, but he was so adamant. Never would have dreamed he was right. Still, if we're going to defy medicine, I canna think of a better way."

Her memories were a jumbled confusion. She remembered fire and entities, McKay in chains, and a terrible castle. How could all of that not be a dream? But she knew that it was real, even if the her friends hadn't confirmed it.

"Thank you, for coming for us."

"We don't leave people behind, Teyla. You should know that by now." Sheppard had his arms crossed against his chest. He was still worried about her, she could see that much, but his smile was golden.

She could feel sleep calling her back, but there were still so many unanswered questions. One piece in particular seemed to be missing. She glanced at the other beds but found that Rodney and herself were the only patients. "There was another with us?"

"She didn't make it." To anyone else, Ronon's words would sound callous. But his aloofness was just something he acquired from years on the run, and Teyla knew that he meant no harm by it. Still, his words stung. She didn't even know who she was.

Elizabeth, ever the negotiator, stepped forward. "The entity had the power to form new bodies for you and McKay, but Christine was very weak. She ascended right before her body would have given out."

"She asked us to give you a message." Sheppard leaned against the nearest wall, looking nonchalant. "She wanted us to tell both you and McKay thank you. She reckons you're the reason she was able to escape all of that. Best we can tell she spent 10,000 years stuck with only a psychotic ghost for company."

"Then I was glad to be of some assistance."

She was quickly losing the battle with her eyelids. She heard Dr. Weir whisper a soft "rest" before everything went silent.

SGA

The hero leaned over Atlantis's balcony, watching the sun disappear beyond the watery horizon. He loved this Ancient city and it felt good to finally be home. A familiar breeze gently brushed against his skin. He remembered everything that had happened; his nightmares never let him forget. But during the day, he was perhaps the happiest he had ever been. He had procured a keyboard, 100 percent guaranteed to not be haunted or your money back, and had resumed music sessions with Teyla, learning more about her each time. Sheppard and Ronon had even stopped by to listen a time or two, and McKay was kind enough to let them stay.

"Well if it isn't Lazarus himself." Sheppard didn't wait for a response and came beside his friend, leaning against the rail in his famous nonchalant pose.

"Yes, well, you can't expect a little thing like death to hold a man of my brilliance back, now can you? I don't suppose you know what Teyla has planned for tonight?"

"Not really. We'll find out soon enough."

Silence. Ever since his time away from people, McKay was finding it harder to react quickly. He was often quiet at the strangest times, which worried his friends to no end. But his old snark was slowly coming back and he was beginning to feel more and more like himself with each new morning. When Sheppard still hadn't said anything, and the first few stars appeared in the evening sky, McKay took a deep breath and formed the question that weighed so heavily on his mind.

"Teyla says you made a deal to get that creature to help us."

"That's right."

"You going to tell me what it is?"

"Not really."

"No, no, no. That is not how it works, you see. I always tell you my brilliant, amazing plans. It's only fair you share yours." His fingers swirled in the air before coming to point directly at the Colonel.

"There are some things you are better off not knowing, Rodney." Sheppard pushed himself away from the rail making his way out off the deck with McKay in close pursuit.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really. Now hurry up or we'll be late."

The Atlantis corridor was filled with many passersby, most of whom continued to stare at McKay as though he were the walking dead. Which in a strange sense was accurate. Did that make him a zombie? He sure didn't feel like one.

"Not a chance you're getting off that easy, Colonel. Either spill the beans or deal with cold showers for a week."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, I so would and you know it. I'm a bit of an arrogant bastard if you haven't noticed."

"Trust me, I've noticed."

They made their way into the transporter and a flash of light later they had arrived in a vacant section of the city. McKay took the opportunity to block the Colonel's path despite the fact that Sheppard could most definitely kick his ass if need be. "Seriously. What was the deal?"

"Fine. So I told you that ghost thing had made a pact with the entity to stay there with him for eternity? And the entity was sort of put off by how psychotic Eric turned out to be?"

"Yes..." He didn't like where this was going. Just great, Sheppard was going to only confirm his suspicions. Not good.

"Well, it was in a bad situation being stuck with the guy, and we were in a bad situation what with you dead and all, so we made an agreement that benefited both of us."

"What did you do?" Rodney's stomach was turning in overtime and part of him was ready to just stop Sheppard before he could explain, maybe some things were best left unknown. The way the Colonel had his hands stuffed in his pockets; the way that he was failing to meet McKay's eyes... Definitely not good.

"I agreed that once I died, and I mean_ actually_ died here, that he could come and claim my spirit and I'd keep him company. He'd even give me powers just as strong as the other ghosts."

"You didn't?"

"It's not a big deal. Now will you shut up already."

"Not a big deal! Are you crazy? What the hell were you thinking? You realize you basically just sold your soul to the devil?"

"A devil that just saved your ass, McKay."

"That's hardly the point. Not that I'm not grateful, and I'm not saying that I'm not worth it, but that's just insane."

"Relax, I did it for Teyla. I tried to convince him to keep you there but he insisted I take you back."

The smell of burnt smoke wafted from around the corner and in the distance he could hear Ronon's voice telling a story. Believe it or not, the man sounded positively joyful. Indeed, when they finally came into view he could see the Athosian and the Satedan turning beet red from laughter. They sat cross-legged around a metal container from which a series of flames escaped into the air.

"What's all this?" Sheppard asked, his charming smile in full gear.

Teyla didn't move from her seat as she turned to her fellow teammates. "John, Rodney. Please, have a seat. Ronon was just sharing a story about defeating some bullies back on Sateda."

McKay didn't hesitate to take his place by the campfire, a giant smile planted across his face. "Now this I got to hear. Hey are those marshmallows?"

So it was that hero, heroine, knight, and Ronon, sat together in that Ancient city sharing their stories by the fireside until early dawn. The sorrow that had so plagued two of its members had subsided to be replaced by the joy that only comes from friendship. They were at home, they were well, and they would come to fight another day at each other's sides. It was a good life.

It should be noted, however, that the power of legend was not lost to this great dwelling. Deep down below in Atlantis' depths it is said that lights are sometimes known to flicker and there is a door that refuses to open. Beside this door is an instrument that was crafted many millennia ago, its keys covered in dust, as though waiting to be played once more.

**FIN **


End file.
